La Bohème
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Adrien sert de modèle à son cousin, le peintre Chat Noir. Mais il ne va plus pouvoir assumer ce travail très longtemps. Et s'il proposait à une de ses amies de reprendre sa place ? C'est forcément une bonne idée ! (Ou pas.) [UA] [OS]


**Auteur :** Plume d'Eau

**Bêta :** Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de mentions dans les reviews pour ma merveilleuse Momo-chan, qui a fait un boulot incroyable sur ce gros bébé ! :D

**Rating :** K, il me semble. Mentions d'abeille et de fleurs rapport aux bébés mais rien d'explicite !

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, vous connaissez la chanson !

**Note :** Le travail. Le travail. Toujours le travail. °_° Et puis parfois, le bonheur d'un jour de congé comme aujourd'hui (rythmé par l'eau coupée sans prévenir et la merveilleuse perceuse des gars qui font des travaux en dessous... scrogneugneu), qui fait que je peux vous poster cette énorme chose. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! =3

* * *

La bohème

Le silence régnait dans l'atelier faiblement éclairé. Le vélux en hauteur ne permettait plus à la moindre lumière de passer – et pour cause, le soleil étant couché depuis longtemps. Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de déranger les deux jeunes hommes réunis en ce lieu, le premier debout derrière une toile, le second affalé sur un lit, totalement immobile.

Enfin, presque.

« Adrien. »

Un regard d'émeraude glissa vers son vis-à-vis, le dévisageant.

« Hmm ?

\- Tu viens de bouger.

\- Oh ! Pardon. La jambe ?

\- Oui. Mais pas la peine de te fatiguer. »

Le dénommé Adrien fronça les sourcils. Voyant le peintre reposer son pinceau, il s'autorisa à relever la tête pour de bon pour le fixer. Son interlocuteur se passa la main dans les cheveux, soupira, avant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir face au lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Ça arrive d'avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, c'est tout.

\- Adrien. Tu es un modèle, même quand tu n'es pas ici. Je sais très bien que si tu as décidé de ne pas bouger, même une fourmilière entière ne pourrait te décider à le faire. Sauf… »

Un regard gris le dévisagea.

« … Sauf ? risque-t-il.

\- Sauf quand quelque chose te tracasse. Donc, je répète ma question : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Un profond soupir – et cette fois-ci, ce fut à Adrien de passer la main dans ses cheveux, d'éviter son regard. Visiblement, quelque chose le dérangeait. L'autre attendit, patiemment – il connaissait son cousin, et il avait appris très tôt que ce n'était pas en le forçant qu'il pourrait obtenir la moindre des réponses. Mieux valait le laisser venir – comme un chat.

Finalement, le blond reprit la parole.

« Je suis désolé, Félix. Je voulais attendre la fin de la séance pour t'en parler, je ne pensais pas que ça transparaîtrait autant.

\- Me parler de quoi ?

\- Eh bien… On m'a fait une proposition, aujourd'hui. Je vais devenir assistant d'un des directeurs de la recherche en physique. »

Le dénommé Félix releva un sourcil, surpris.

« Je vois. Les félicitations sont de rigueur, j'imagine.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, merci.

\- Et en quoi est-ce que tout cela me concerne ?

\- Eh bien… Le problème, c'est que c'est un poste à plein temps. Et entre ça et les séances que je dois encore faire avec Père, je n'aurai plus du tout le temps de venir poser pour toi… »

Un long, long silence s'étira entre eux à cette nouvelle.

Adrien s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses – des cris, des grognements, des insultes peut-être. Mais pas à cet effrayant vide que lui renvoyait son cousin, ses yeux gris presque éteints devant une telle nouvelle.

Et c'était peut-être ce qui lui déchirait le cœur au plus haut point.

Parce que peindre, c'était _toute la vie_ de Félix. Mais il n'y était pas autorisé par l'oncle d'Adrien, qui ne voyait en cette passion qu'un moyen ridicule de perdre son temps. Voilà pourquoi ils se retrouvaient dans cet atelier bien après la tombée de la nuit, dans le plus grand secret. Voilà pourquoi Adrien était le seul modèle pour Félix.

Voilà pourquoi ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer l'avait tourmenté toute la journée.

« Tant pis.

\- Fé…

\- Que veux-tu faire, dans ce cas ? Je ne peux peindre sans modèle, et tu étais ma seule solution. Dès demain, j'annoncerai à Plagg que…

\- Non ! »

Un autre sourcil levé – c'était une habitude, quand Adrien était dans les parages.

Ce dernier s'était pleinement redressé, aucunement honteux de sa nudité, malgré les regards insistants de son cousin pour qu'il se couvre au moins d'un drap.

« C'est hors de question que tu abandonnes à cause de moi, Fé !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Et que voudrais-tu faire ? Tu ne peux pas te dédoubler, que je sache.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais on peut sûrement trouver une solution. »

Félix se pencha pour attraper le couvre-lit, et le lui jeter à la figure.

Puis, il croisa les bras.

Un interminable silence revint se lover entre eux, avant qu'il ne le chasse d'un froncement de sourcils.

« Eh bien ? J'attends.

\- Minute, papillon. Je réfléchis. »

Un soupir.

Un autre silence.

Qui s'étira. S'étira. S'étira…

« J'ai trouvé ! »

Félix sentait venir l'astronomique bêtise.

« Je pourrais demander à une amie ! »

Eh bien voilà.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait : astronomique bêtise.

« Et qui est cette amie, au juste ?

\- Euh… Sachant ce que je vais lui demander de faire, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te révéler son identité. Elle est plutôt… pudique. Mais elle sait très bien garder les secrets, elle a été l'une des premières à savoir, pour moi !

\- Bien sûr. Et elle accepterait parce que… ?

\- Elle a besoin d'un peu d'argent, et je suis sûr que ce que tu me paies pour poser pour toi l'intéresserait. Ça l'aiderait même beaucoup pour ses projets, à mon avis. Oui, c'est sûrement la meilleure solution !

\- Et elle a déjà posé, au moins ? »

Adrien s'arrêta, le fixa.

Puis lui sourit du sourire le plus innocent qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

« Euh… non. Mais elle apprend vite, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Félix poussa un long soupir, pinçant son long nez aquilin.

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

\- Je crois que c'est la seule solution qu'on ait, cousin. Donc j'ai envie de te dire… non ?

\- Je vois. Très bien. J'imagine qu'on peut tenter le coup, alors. Mais s'il devait y avoir le moindre problème, sache que je t'en tiendrais entièrement responsable.

\- Compris, chef !

\- Et maintenant, va t'habiller. »

**.oOo.**

« Tu veux que je fasse _quoi_ ?! »

Adrien fit précipitamment signe à son amie de baisser d'un ton. Pas que ça puisse avoir le moindre effet, il en était bien conscient – une fois que Marinette décidait de hausser le ton, il y avait assez peu de choses qui réussissaient à la calmer. Il se demandait, tout à coup, si c'était vraiment la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue, de lui proposer ça à _elle_. Enfin, il savait que c'était une amie précieuse et qu'elle serait heureuse de l'aider, mais, quand même…

Attrapant son poignet, il l'éloigna un peu de la nuée de passants qui s'arrêtaient devant la boulangerie de ses parents. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à l'abri dans la ruelle attenante.

« Je voudrais que tu me donnes un coup de main en posant pour mon… pour un ami.

\- Et ça nécessite que je pose… ?!

\- Nue, oui.

\- Hors de question. »

Elle tournait déjà les talons, Adrien n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de l'attraper par le poignet pour la retenir. Un froncement de sourcils et le rouge tenace de ses joues le convainquirent de la lâcher très vite – s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le morde, il en était quasi sûr.

En tout cas, il préférait ne pas tenter l'expérience.

« Je t'en prie, Mari, réfléchis-y avant de refuser.

\- C'est tout réfléchi. Et c'est non. »

Adrien soupira, pencha la tête sur le côté. Fit son regard le plus mignon à son amie. Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il savait qu'elle avait du mal à résister quand il lui faisait ces yeux-là.

Bingo ! Elle avait rougi.

Il s'autorisa un petit sourire.

« Je le connais bien, tu sais. J'ai posé pour lui de nombreuses fois. Il est très réglo, et c'est un parfait gentleman, comme moi. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Et puis, tu sais te défendre, j'en sais quelque chose !

\- En quoi ça m'avance, au juste ?

\- Ben, tu sais que tu peux y aller sans risque !

\- Qui a dit que je voulais y aller ? »

Un autre soupir.

Elle était têtue !

« C'est payé. Et crois-moi, _bien_ payé.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me déshabiller devant un inconnu, surtout pas pour de l'argent. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille !

\- Il ne te toucherait pas, Mari, je te le jure. Et puis… tu vas avoir besoin de fonds, si tu veux ouvrir ta propre boutique de vêtements un jour, tu ne crois pas ? »

Son amie avait ouvert la bouche pour lui rétorquer quelque chose, mais cet argument-là la poussa à la refermer d'un claquement de mâchoire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau – sous le coup de la réflexion, cette fois-ci.

Il avait touché une corde sensible.

« Penses-y, Marinette. C'est ton rêve, tu ne peux pas le lâcher comme ça ! Je sais que tu aimes passer du temps avec tes parents à la boulangerie, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça, c'est une occasion en or… ! »

Un long silence.

Si long qu'il pensa un moment qu'elle allait refuser pour de bon, et qu'il lui faudrait trouver un autre plan de secours pour ne pas se faire écharper par son cousin – ou sa conscience.

Et puis, une petite voix de souris le sortit de ses pensées.

« C'est… beaucoup trop _honteux_…

\- Mais pas du tout ! C'est un honneur de savoir qu'on utilise ton corps pour peindre un chef-d'œuvre, crois-moi ! Les modèles sont très bien vus !

\- Quand ils sont habillés, sûrement, oui. Mais sans vêtements…

\- On ne te reconnaîtra pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Si je t'amenais voir les tableaux qu'il a faits de moi, tu n'arriverais probablement pas à croire que je suis dessus.

\- Mais alors, à quoi ça sert ?

\- Le plus souvent, de référence anatomique, je pense. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Mais ça a un avantage certain ! »

Marinette haussa à nouveau un sourcil, intriguée cette fois-ci.

« Ah ? Et lequel ?

\- Il n'aura pas besoin de ton visage. Tu peux y aller masquée, si tu as envie ! »

Cette fois-ci, il sentit que la remarque avait fait mouche.

Voyant qu'elle était sur le point de céder, il décida de lui sortir le grand jeu. Les mains jointes en signe de prière, la moue boudeuse, le regard de chaton apitoyé.

« S'il te plait, Mari… Pense à moi ! Si tu ne m'aides pas, je vais finir en petits morceaux dans la Seine s'il décide de se venger. Comme ton rêve…

\- Hmpf. »

Un instant.

Un soupir.

Un espoir.

« Très bien… où est-ce que je dois me rendre ?

\- Merci Mari ! T'es géniale ! »

Il la sentit un instant se raidir lorsqu'il la serra contre lui pour la remercier, avant qu'elle ne lui tapote maladroitement le dos. Les minutes suivantes furent passées à lui donner toutes les informations dont elle aurait besoin pour la prochaine séance avec ce mystérieux peintre.

Minutes que Marinette passa, de son côté, à se demander dans quel pétrin elle s'était encore fourrée malgré elle…

**.oOo.**

Deux jours plus tard, Marinette se retrouva devant la porte en bois d'un studio situé au dernier étage d'un petit immeuble parisien, sous les combles. L'endroit ne payait clairement pas de mine. Poussière, silence, courants d'air et toiles d'araignées étaient au rendez-vous.

Encore une fois, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit, vu ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais bon, elle avait promis à Adrien. Et elle détestait briser ses promesses. Surtout envers celui qui…

Bref.

Une profonde inspiration, et elle sortit de sa besace un accessoire qu'elle avait fabriqué dans l'urgence durant ces deux derniers jours. Après l'avoir fixé sur son nez, elle noua les ficelles à l'arrière de son crâne et s'assura d'une pichenette qu'il resterait en place.

Hors de question que qui que ce soit puisse la reconnaître, surtout pas celui qui l'attendait derrière cette porte. Une fois certaine qu'elle était aussi prête que possible – c'est-à-dire, pas du tout – elle frappa trois coups à la porte.

« Entrez. »

La voix était claire, bien qu'étouffée par le panneau de bois.

Marinette fronça les sourcils, intriguée. N'aurait-il pas pu venir l'accueillir ? C'était quand même la base de la politesse…

Haussant les épaules devant une attitude si cavalière – après tout, elle n'était pas là pour enfiler des perles, non plus ! – elle poussa la porte et se glissa dans l'atelier. Ce dernier était faiblement éclairé par une ampoule fatiguée, qui ne projetait que quelques taches de lumière dans la pièce, notamment sur un lit qui devait avoir vécu de meilleurs jours – nuits ? – et sur une toile qu'elle ne pouvait qu'apercevoir de là où elle était.

Elle aurait pu croire un instant être seule, sans la voix qui manqua de la faire sursauter.

« Bienvenue. »

Celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots s'était habilement glissé dans les ombres, non loin de la toile. De là où il était, elle pouvait deviner sa silhouette, mais pas les traits de son visage. Et il pouvait quand même atteindre l'objet de son travail.

Plutôt astucieux.

Flippant dans son exécution… mais astucieux. Hochant la tête, elle lui répondit aussi froidement qu'il l'avait saluée.

« Merci. Où est-ce que je dois… ?

\- Vous pouvez laisser vos affaires sur la chaise, là-bas. Allongez-vous sur le lit.

\- Très bien. Vous pouvez… ? »

Quand elle comprit qu'il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, elle fit un petit tour avec ses doigts. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes avant de lâcher un petit soupir et de tourner sur lui-même, lui présentant ce qui devait être son dos.

Elle ne pouvait en être sûre, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour délacer les différentes couches de vêtements qu'elle portait et les entreposer avec soin sur la chaise qu'il lui avait indiquée. Quand un courant d'air fit frissonner sa peau nue, elle inspira à fond, puis se dirigea vers le lit.

« Sur le ventre, merci.

\- Très bien…

\- La jambe droite. Non, l'autre.

\- Eh bien, quoi ?

\- Un peu plus haut. Non, pas… au niveau du genou, là. Oui, voilà. »

Marinette mit un moment à parvenir à prendre la pose – plutôt lascive, mais au moins, peu révélatrice, si on lui demandait son avis… c'était déjà ça – que le peintre attendait d'elle.

Quand il parut enfin satisfait, enfin, d'après le ton de sa voix, elle osa un regard en direction de son coin d'obscurité. Puis, une question.

« Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, vous ne bougez plus.

\- … Quoi ? Combien de temps ?

\- Vingt minutes, pour commencer. Vous êtes modèle, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

\- Pas à ça, en tout cas », marmonna-t-elle.

L'autre choisit de ne pas lui répondre.

Choix judicieux, si vous vouliez son avis.

Le reste de la séance se passa donc dans un quasi-silence.

**.oOo.**

Félix retint un énième soupir.

C'était compliqué, de travailler avec des amateurs. Déjà son cousin n'avait pas été évident, mais au moins lui, toute pile électrique qu'il pouvait être, savait se tenir lorsqu'il posait ! Cette… demoiselle, elle, n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant que bouger ne faisait pas partie de ses prérogatives. Pourtant, il le lui avait fait remarquer à la première séance.

Et à celle-ci, aussi !

Mais quand il avait cru bon de le lui faire savoir, alors qu'il l'aidait à se repositionner sur le lit, elle s'était contentée de lui renvoyer que s'il n'était pas content avec ses façons de se tenir, il n'avait qu'à venir l'aider de lui-même, plutôt que de lui donner des ordres de loin.

Quel toupet.

C'était bien parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'il acceptait une telle situation, c'était clair. Et aussi parce qu'il ne tenait pas à finir réduit en charpie par Plagg s'il cessait de lui amener des toiles sans rien lui dire…

« Vous avez bougé. »

Sa voix était plate.

La réponse de son vis-à-vis, un peu moins.

« J'aimerais bien vous y voir, je commence à avoir des crampes !

\- Vous ne devez pas bouger énormément, pour avoir des crampes à simplement rester allongée… »

Un grognement exaspéré fut sa première réponse.

Un regard noir, la deuxième.

« Je parie que vous ne tiendriez pas deux heures à faire le travail que je fais tous les jours, en tout cas. Ni le reste, d'ailleurs.

\- J'en pense autant de vous. La preuve. »

Si elle avait pu lui jeter quoi que ce soit au visage, il était quasi sûr qu'elle l'aurait fait. Le problème – ou l'avantage, selon lui – c'était qu'il n'y avait rien que le dessus de lit sur lequel elle était couchée.

Et à la limite… le masque qu'elle portait sur le visage, noué à l'arrière de son crâne. Un objet intéressant – surprenant, aussi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça lorsqu'elle était arrivée le premier jour. Mais Adrien l'avait prévenu qu'elle était plutôt pudique et n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'il puisse la reconnaître.

En tout cas, c'était un bel objet. Un masque d'inspiration vénitienne, rouge vif avec des décorations noires, qui couvrait une grande partie de son front et de ses joues. Le ruban satin qui courait dans sa chevelure pour s'y accrocher était d'un beau rubis, lui aussi.

Oui… S'il s'y était connu un petit peu mieux, il aurait presque pu qualifier ce masque de véritable objet d'art. C'était presque dommage qu'il n'apparaisse pas sur le tableau qu'il était en train de peindre.

**.oOo.**

« Puis-je me permettre une question ?

\- … Je vous écoute. »

Marinette se sentait légèrement tendue, bien que le peintre lui ait plusieurs fois demandé de se relaxer pour éviter de rater la pose qu'il lui demandait de tenir. C'était déjà leur troisième séance, et elle commençait à bien connaître cette pose. Même si rester ainsi quasiment une demi-heure à chaque fois était toujours compliqué pour elle.

Mais elle s'améliorait, ça, c'était sûr !

Cependant… elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à cette distance et à ce froid qui émanaient de l'inconnu. Ce dernier avait toujours été un véritable gentleman, elle devait bien l'avouer. Pourtant, il restait toujours cette ambiance à couper au couteau entre eux. Elle sentait bien que se retourner à chaque fois qu'elle se changeait le dérangeait, même s'il s'exécutait. Et leurs rares discussions pendant les longues heures de travail se tenaient toujours à couteaux tirés.

« Vous aimez tant vous déguiser, pour que vous portiez ce masque à chaque fois ? »

… En même temps, avec sa manie de faire des remarques désobligeantes du genre, il n'aidait clairement pas.

Si ça n'avait été pour l'argent que lui remettait Adrien toutes les semaines pour les heures où elle posait pour lui, et qui la rapprochaient chaque fois un peu plus de son but, elle se serait levée pour le planter là, purement et simplement.

À la place, elle se contenta de se retourner pour visser son regard furibond vers l'endroit où devaient se trouver ses yeux.

« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir permis de faire de telles remarques. Et puis, vous imaginez que vous pouvez parler ?

\- Que…

\- Jouer la chauve-souris toute la journée doit bien vous plaire, si vous aimez tant rester dans ce coin d'obscurité. Tant mieux pour vous. Moi, j'ai un rêve à assurer et il n'est pas question qu'il soit mis en péril. Vous pouvez garder vos remarques pour vous. »

**.oOo.**

La vérité, c'était que Félix avait été mouché par cette jeune demoiselle. Il ne pensait pas à mal lorsqu'il avait fait cette remarque, mais il ne s'était en tout cas pas attendu à une telle réponse. Ni à une telle… chaleur, dans sa voix. De quoi le brûler vif, s'il décidait d'essayer de se moquer d'elle.

Ce qu'il n'avait clairement aucune envie de tenter, c'était sûr. Une seule douche de ce genre lui avait suffi. Après ça, il avait fait de son mieux pour surveiller ses paroles, qu'il savait parfois blessantes même quand il ne cherchait pas ce but.

D'après Adrien, c'était un problème de « filtre manquant ». Peut-être n'avait-il pas tort…

Cependant, la curiosité, elle, était toujours là.

Et elle avait toujours été dure à museler, pour lui. D'après sa mère, c'était probablement ce qui finirait par le perdre, un jour. _La curiosité tuera le chat_, s'amusait-elle à lui répéter en boucle, reprenant ce vieux diction anglais. Et en général, il se contentait de lui rappeler le reste du dicton, fort souvent oublié – _mais la satisfaction le ressuscitera._

Aussi choisit-il de s'éclaircir la gorge, ce soir-là.

« Puis-je me permettre une question, ma Dame ?

\- … Faites seulement ? »

Le ton, méfiant, le poussa à choisir ses mots avec encore plus de soin que d'habitude.

« Vous… avez parlé d'un rêve, la dernière fois ? Est-ce que vous accepteriez de m'en dire plus ?

\- Je pourrais. Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien avoir comme intérêt, pour vous ?

\- La curiosité, je dirais. Et puis, le temps est long quand on peint dans le silence. Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur vous. »

La réponse fut longue, très longue à venir.

Si longue qu'il pensa un instant l'avoir, au choix, froissée, choquée, ou énervée.

Mais finalement, le long soupir qu'elle poussa le détendit – parce qu'il aurait pu jurer y entendre comme une espèce de _sourire_.

« Si vous acceptez de m'en dire un peu plus sur votre propre passion, alors pourquoi pas.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'intéressant à raconter…

\- Je pense exactement la même chose !

\- … Très bien. Donnant donnant, alors. »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour lui adresser un sourire. Puis, se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle elle était ici, reprit bien vite son sérieux et sa position, tandis qu'il se reconcentrait sur le bout de son pinceau, qui ajoutait des touches de couleur chair à la peau de son dos.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle inspira profondément, puis se lança.

« J'aime créer des vêtements. Enfin, pour être honnête, la plupart de ceux que j'ai créés sont encore à l'état de dessin, le tissu coûte cher et je ne peux pas me permettre d'en acheter beaucoup, les revenus de ma famille sont modestes. Mais j'aimerais… J'aimerais faire ça, plus tard. Pouvoir créer des vêtements, depuis les croquis préparatoires jusqu'à la dernière couture sur le tissu. C'est mon vœu le plus cher.

\- Comme… cette Coco Chanel, par exemple ?

\- Exactement. Même si pour ma part, c'est plutôt Gabriel Agreste qui m'a inspirée toute mon enfance. »

Félix fronça les sourcils.

« Oh. Ça explique comment vous pouvez connaître m—Adrien.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard, ce n'était pas à cause de ça. Mais il est vrai que j'aime en parler aussi avec lui, oui. Il est plutôt de bon conseil, vu qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à travailler avec son père.

\- En effet, il doit pouvoir poser un vrai regard critique sur vos œuvres.

\- Oh, je vous en prie ! Je n'appellerais pas ça comme ça. »

Félix en doutait.

Très sérieusement.

D'ailleurs…

« Le masque… C'est vous qui l'avez créé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien… oui. Mais il n'est pas très soigné, j'ai dû le préparer vite, avant notre première… rencontre. Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait servir d'excuse si quelqu'un me voyait avec sans contexte. Comme… un rendez-vous à une fête costumée, par exemple.

\- Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Et vous ne devriez pas le dénigrer. Il est très réussi, surtout les décorations sur la partie supérieure. »

Si elle ne lui avait pas presque totalement tourné le dos, il aurait pu jurer voir un sourire faire un passage éclair sur son visage.

**.oOo.**

« Dites-moi…

\- Hmm ? »

Marinette jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle avant de repositionner sa tête. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas apercevoir les traits de son mystérieux peintre, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de commencer à comprendre, petit à petit, quelles humeurs il ressentait à sa façon de lui répondre – grogner ? – quand elle s'adressait à lui.

Pour l'instant, il paraissait plutôt ouvert à la conversation.

« La dernière fois, nous n'avons parlé que de ma passion. Pourtant, ne m'aviez-vous pas promis de m'en dire aussi plus sur vous ? »

Plusieurs longues secondes de silence s'étirèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à lui répondre.

« Je ne sais pas tellement ce qu'il y aurait à dire là-dessus.

\- Eh bien, plein de choses ! Je comprends votre envie d'anonymat, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a beaucoup à dire sur vous sans pour autant révéler votre identité. Par exemple… La question va vous surprendre mais, vous aimez peindre ? »

Elle crut un instant que sa plaisanterie était tombée à plat.

Et puis, une espèce de soufflement bizarre lui parvint.

Elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre mais… Est-ce qu'il aurait _souri ? _

Incroyable.

« La question prête à confusion, en effet. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous mettre cette idée farfelue en tête ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Une intuition, avec tous ces pinecaux, sans doute…

\- Sans doute. »

Il se tut encore quelques secondes, probablement parce qu'il cherchait ses mots.

Puis, sa voix posée reprit possession de l'espace.

« C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à peindre, quand j'étais plus jeune. Elle pensait certainement m'offrir un simple passe-temps pour m'occuper, entre les leçons et les soirées mondaines, quand j'étais seul. Mais ça a changé ma vie. »

Il posa son pinceau, et recula jusqu'à s'asseoir dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, probablement sur le vieux bureau qu'elle pouvait à peine y deviner. Patiente, Marinette resta silencieuse, lui offrant tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour s'ouvrir à elle.

« Mes premières toiles n'étaient vraiment pas terribles, il faut le dire. Peut-être parce que la nature morte ne m'a jamais vraiment passionné. Mais quand j'ai commencé à essayer de peindre des gens, j'ai… Quelque chose a changé. Comme une porte. Une porte donnant…

\- … Sur un autre univers ? »

Elle aurait pu jurer sentir un regard surpris se poser entre ses omoplates.

Un sourire ourla ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle lui jetait un coup d'œil avant de s'étirer – s'il avait posé son pinceau, elle pouvait certainement s'offrir une petite pause, elle aussi.

« Je crois que je comprends. Un peu. C'est le même sentiment avec mes créations. Et ensuite ? Vous avez décidé de devenir peintre officiellement ?

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que je serais là, à … comment dites-vous, _jouer les chauves-souris_, si c'était le cas ?

\- Oh. Effectivement, je…

\- Mes parents n'approuveraient jamais. Surtout mon père, qui entend bien de moi que je reprenne l'affaire familiale. Non… On pourrait dire que tout ceci est un passe-temps clandestin. Je ne peux pas me permettre qu'on apprenne ça sur moi. Voilà pourquoi je reste discret. »

Marinette fronça les sourcils.

« Mais alors… Personne n'a jamais vu vos toiles ?

\- Si, quelqu'un les vend pour moi. Plagg. C'est grâce à lui que je peux toujours peindre aujourd'hui. Il m'achète mes toiles en toute discrétion et les affiche sous un pseudonyme.

\- Oh ! Et… »

Elle avala sa salive, hésita.

Puis se jeta à l'eau.

« … Et quel est ce pseudonyme ?

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peut-être envie de voir à quoi ressemblent vos toiles ?

\- Drôle d'envie, si vous me permettez.

\- Répondez donc à la question, plutôt que de vous moquer de moi. »

Un autre souffle bizarre – un autre _sourire_, si elle voulait bien y croire.

« Je signe toutes mes toiles du nom du _Chat Noir_, demoiselle. Satisfaite ?

\- Le Chat Noir, hein ? Intéressant surnom. Merci beaucoup.

\- Je vous en prie. On s'y remet ? »

Avec un sourire, la jeune fille acquiesça avant de se retourner, tâchant de retrouver la pose qu'elle avait quittée quelques instants auparavant.

**.oOo.**

Au final, ça lui avait paru évident.

Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas le faire, après avoir appris tout ça ?

Oh, la tête qu'il ferait ! Elle ne pourrait pas le voir, bien évidemment… Mais rien que d'essayer de l'imaginer, elle en ricanait toute seule au-dessus de son ouvrage.

_À charge de revanche_, pensait-elle.

Depuis le temps qu'il la chambrait quand elle se rendait chez lui – plus de trois semaines, déjà, à raison d'une séance tous les trois jours. Elle en sortait toujours courbaturée et épuisée, la moitié de la nuit avalée par leur travail silencieux et concentré.

Peut-être que ça… ça aiderait à rendre le travail plus agréable ?

Rien que de songer à sa surprise rendait l'idée bien plus agréable, en tout cas. Et faisait presque disparaître toutes ses courbatures sous l'effet du rire.

Oh, la _tête_ qu'il allait faire… !

**.oOo.**

« Bon… je pense que nous pouvons nous arrêter pour ce soir.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus ! »

Le bruit d'os qui craquent résonna entre les quatre murs, tandis que Marinette se relevait en étirant ses muscles endoloris par l'immobilité. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui indiqua que la nuit était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Heureusement que ses parents ne lui posaient pas trop de questions sur son mystérieux travail, elle aurait eu bien du mal à justifier le fait de rentrer si tard.

Son mystérieux peintre se gratta la gorge avant qu'elle n'entende le bruit du tissu froissé – lui indiquant qu'il venait poliment de se tourner pour lui offrir un peu d'intimité. C'était presque devenu pour eux un rituel, à présent.

En quelques mouvements souples, elle avait renfilé ses sous-vêtements. Les couches suivantes furent promptes à suivre la cadence, tandis que l'air frais la faisait frissonner. Il ne faisait plus très chaud dehors, et le petit atelier n'était guère réchauffé en cette période de l'année. Parfois, cela la démangeait de s'enrouler dans le dessus sur lequel elle passait ses séances allongée.

Une fois son manteau enfilé, elle plongea la main dans l'une de ses grandes poches, heurtant un petit paquet qu'elle avait emballé peu de temps avant de venir.

Son cœur hésita.

Le peintre, lui, se retourna face à ce silence.

Elle perçut sa surprise de la voir hésiter, et crut capter, dans l'obscurité, le mouvement de sa tête penchée. C'était étrange – on aurait presque dit… un chat curieux. Il portait vraiment bien son pseudonyme, quand elle y réfléchissait.

« Quelque chose vous chiffonne, ma Dame ?

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là. Juste… »

Il attendit la suite patiemment.

Quand il comprit qu'elle ne viendrait pas, il se décida à reprendre la fin de sa phrase.

« Juste… ? »

Marinette déglutit.

Inspira à fond.

Saisit le paquet dans sa poche, avança de quelques pas, puis le posa devant son vis-à-vis, ignorant le mouvement de recul qu'il avait eu à la voir avancer si vite.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, elle se retrouva dans la rue, l'air froid picotant le bout de son nez. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses poumons.

Voilà, c'était fait.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre la fois prochaine pour savoir quelle serait sa réaction.

**.oOo. **

« Bonjour, Chat.

\- Bonjour, ma Dame. »

Marinette risqua un coup d'œil en direction de la voix, pour la découvrir plongée dans l'obscurité, comme d'habitude. Il lui fallut de la volonté pour ne pas laisser ses épaules s'affaisser, et la déception se lire sur son visage.

Alors, ça ne lui avait pas plu.

Il fallait dire que la blague n'était peut-être pas du meilleur goût. Mais bon. Tant pis, au moins elle s'était amusée en créant l'objet. Et s'il décidait de l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre, il plairait peut-être à cette personne-là.

Entendant le bruit d'un tissu qui se froisse, elle en profita pour se retourner à son tour, défaisant couche après couche chaque vêtement qui la protégeait du froid. Le silence était si lourd qu'elle finit par se décider à lancer une question, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et sinon, qu'avez-vous fait de votre semaine ?

\- J'ai admiré, la plupart du temps. »

La voix, terriblement plus proche que ce à quoi elle était habituée, manqua de la faire bondir hors des chaussettes qu'elle n'avait pas encore retirées. Comment pouvait-il être si près, et en même temps, toujours dans l'obscurité ?

À moins que…

« Et… qu'est-ce que vous avez admiré, au juste ?

\- Un superbe objet d'art, en grande partie. »

Son cœur lui sembla papillonner dans sa poitrine. Le souffle accroché sur un sursaut du temps, Marinette se retourna lentement, toujours en sous-vêtements, pour découvrir une silhouette juste derrière elle.

Bon sang, ce qu'il était _grand !_ Elle s'en était doutée à l'ombre cachée dans le coin de l'atelier, mais il faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Il dégageait la même aura de prestance qu'Adrien, même si elle sentait clairement plus de froideur de sa part.

Malgré le discret sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, faisant étinceler ses yeux encerclés par le masque qui cachait une bonne partie de son visage.

Le masque noir qu'elle avait fabriqué peu de temps auparavant, s'astreignant au plus grand soin, jusqu'à le rendre aussi parfait que possible. Un masque noir brillant, recouvert de décorations délicates, élégantes même pour un homme.

Un masque noir sublimé par le regard gris qui le portait.

« Merci, ma Dame.

\- C-c-c-c'est… C'est un plaisir, Chat. »

Elle crut un instant qu'il…

… Qu'il quoi ? Elle ne savait pas, en réalité. Qu'aurait-il bien pu faire ? C'était étrange de mettre un presque visage sur cette voix, sur cette attitude ténébreuse. Étrange de voir en entier ce qui n'avait été, jusque-là, qu'une simple silhouette.

Étrange et, quelque part… un peu grisant.

Elle dut s'exhorter plusieurs fois à respirer, tandis qu'il reculait pour lui laisser encore un peu d'intimité, le temps de finir de se déshabiller. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était à nouveau dans la tenue qu'exigeait sa présence ici, prenant place sur le dessus de lit.

Elle se rendit compte, en lui jetant un regard du coin de l'œil, que Chat avait avancé sa peinture, s'exposant maintenant à la lumière de plein pied. Il avait l'air plus… plus à l'aise, aussi. Probablement que peindre dans une semi-pénombre ne devait pas aider à jongler correctement avec les couleurs. Pour le peu qu'elle en savait, en tout cas.

S'allongeant tout à fait, elle tenta de reprendre la bonne position.

Puis bougea. Bougea encore.

Et encore. Et encore.

« … Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, si. Pardon, je. Attendez, je n'arrive juste plus à me rappeler comment… Là. Voilà. Mieux ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Votre jambe est trop en arrière, il faut la replier un peu.

\- Là ?

\- Non, dans l'autre sens. Vers votre droite… »

C'était rageant. Marinette avait l'impression de revenir aux premières séances, quand elle n'arrivait pas à se positionner, et qu'il leur fallait pratiquement un quart d' pour qu'elle parvienne à adopter la posture souhaitée. Faisant par là même perdre un temps précieux à son peintre – qui ne manquait pas, alors, de le lui faire savoir.

Inquiète à l'idée qu'il la rabroue sèchement comme il pouvait le faire à cette époque-là, elle se gratta la gorge, tentant de repositionner ses jambes comme il le souhaitait.

Ce n'était pas sorcier, tout de même ! Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle plus, soudainement ?

« Attendez. »

Intriguée, elle se figea dans le lit, tournant la tête vers son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier avait tendu le bras dans sa direction. Sous son regard, il le rétracta légèrement, avant de se gratter la gorge.

Finalement, il lança d'une voix rauque :

« Vous permettriez que… je vous aide ?

\- Ne venez-vous pas d'essayer de le faire ? releva-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, je veux dire… De façon plus _directe_. »

Marinette se figea en comprenant de quoi il voulait parler.

_« Il ne te touchera pas, Mari, je te le jure », _avait dit Adrien pour la convaincre. Et c'était vrai – il ne l'avait jamais touchée. Il n'avait jamais pu, en réalité, si elle était honnête. Il était toujours resté tapi dans l'ombre comme un monstre sous le lit d'un enfant. Comment aurait-il pu la toucher ?

Mais là… là, elle lui avait donné un outil pour sortir de son ombre. Et pourtant, il gardait toujours cette respectueuse distance. Il avait _demandé_, avant d'effectuer le moindre geste.

Ce fut probablement ce qui la décida.

« … S'il vous plait. On gagnera du temps, je crois.

\- Très bien. »

En quelques enjambées, il fut près du lit.

Il lui fallut pourtant encore plusieurs secondes avant d'oser se pencher au-dessus d'elle, et de poser une de ses mains dans le creux de son genou.

Tous deux se figèrent.

Le temps lui-même semblait avoir oublié comment s'écouler.

Marinette mit un moment pour réussir à rallumer son cerveau, et à se rappeler comment respirer. Après ça, elle osa un minuscule mouvement de la jambe qu'il tenait – qui sembla le rappeler lui-même à l'ordre.

En quelques gestes simples, il avait replacé la jeune fille dans la position parfaite pour continuer sa toile, et se relevait pour retourner derrière son chevalet. Toujours allongée sur le couvre-lit, Marinette sentait sa peau presque brûler, là où ses mains s'étaient posées.

Elle n'eut aucun mal, ce soir-là, à rester parfaitement immobile, tant elle sentait la tension de la pièce l'écraser sous son poids.

**.oOo.**

« Marinette ?! Hé, oh ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Une main passant rapidement devant ses yeux fit bondir la jeune fille, qui se reconcentra sur son amie, assise en face d'elle. Cette dernière roula des yeux.

« La Terre à Marinette ! C'est bon, t'as atterri ?

\- Excuse-moi, Alya. Tu me parlais ?

\- Juste depuis dix minutes, Mari. Que se passe-t-il, tu réfléchissais au prénom de ton troisième enfant avec Adrien ? »

Au lieu de la réponse attendue, Alya eut la surprise de voir son amie se renfrogner, ses joues soudain un peu plus rouges, son regard un peu plus fuyant.

Beaucoup de signes. Trop de signes pour qu'elle ne se mette pas automatiquement en mode « enquête » pour comprendre ce qui se passait encore dans le cerveau-mystère qu'était celui de sa meilleure amie.

« … Marinette ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a. »

Ce n'était même pas une question.

Et elles le savaient toutes les deux.

Tout comme Marinette savait qu'il était inutile qu'elle essaye de noyer le poisson – rien ne pouvait faire lâcher sa piste à Alya une fois qu'elle en avait flairé une.

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

« Rien. Enfin… je crois. Je l'espère, en tout cas.

\- C'est à propos d'Adrien ?

\- Non ! Oui. Non ? Je… Je ne sais pas.

\- … Ça m'a l'air très clair, tout ça.

\- Pas trop, non.

\- Sans blague, Sherlock. Des détails, sinon ? »

Marinette resta silencieuse un long moment, ruminant les informations, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait dévoiler sans pour autant révéler à son amie le travail qu'elle faisait certains soirs par semaine et tout le reste.

Bien sûr qu'elle faisait confiance à Alya… mais…

… Mais si au départ, tout ça était resté secret parce qu'elle avait trop honte, aujourd'hui, un autre sentiment se mêlait à celui-ci.

Comme une sorte de secret qu'elle préférait ne pas partager. Mais pas par honte. Juste par… jalousie ? Par envie ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Mais elle avait envie de le garder uniquement pour elle.

« Disons juste que… Je me fais un peu d'argent, certains soirs. Je travaille avec une personne, je l'aide à finir sa… ses tâches.

\- Tu t'es trouvé un job d'assistante ? C'est génial !

\- Effectivement, oui », répondit Marinette en prenant soin de ne rien infirmer clairement.

Elle détestait les menteurs – et elle détestait aussi mentir.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait commencer.

Les yeux brillants, Alya se pencha vers elle.

« Et alors ? Raconte ! Il est mignon ? Jeune ? Riche ?

\- Je… je ne peux rien te dire. Secret professionnel, il m'a fait jurer l'anonymat.

\- Oh… Pas marrant. Mais bon, je ne peux rien contre ce genre de secret, hélas.

\- Oui, on n'y peut rien.

\- Par contre, ce que tu peux me dire… c'est pourquoi il te met dans cet état !

\- Hein ?! »

Alya roula des yeux, avant de les fixer au fond des reflets de ciel bleu habitant l'âme de Marinette. Elle fronça les sourcils, et l'autre jeune fille frissonna.

« N'essaye pas de m'embobiner, chère demoiselle ! Il y a quelque chose. Tu ne tires pas cette tête, à moins de penser à Adrien. Donc. Ton mystérieux employeur serait-il Adrien ? Ou bien… »

Elle se pencha vers elle, comme pour chuchoter le plus grand secret de la Terre à son oreille.

« … Ou bien aurait-il réussi à te faire _oublier_ le très fameux M. Agreste ?

\- Quoi ?! C'est du délire ! »

Alya éclata d'un rire sonore qui fit se retourner deux autres occupants du café où elles étaient installées.

« Je te connais bien, Marinette. Tu ne peux rien me cacher, tu le sais.

\- Je ne vois pas. Du tout. De quoi tu parles.

\- Bien sûr…

\- Alya ! Je suis sérieuse ! »

Un sourcil relevé lui fit savoir qu'elle n'avait convaincu personne.

Pas même elle-même.

Après un dernier sourire taquin, sa meilleure amie se pencha vers elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mari. Je ne t'empêcherai pas de t'enfoncer dans le déni. Enfin, pas trop. Si besoin, je viendrai te mettre un coup de pied là où je pense.

\- J'imagine que je dois dire merci ?

\- Je t'en prie ! »

Cette fois-ci, Marinette se joignit au rire de son amie de bon cœur.

**.oOo.**

« Je dois avouer que je n'y connais rien en peinture.

\- Mmmh.

\- Mais je me posais une question, tout de même…

\- Mmmh ? »

Marinette eut bien du mal à ne pas pouffer de rire face aux réponses moins que monosyllabiques de son « employeur ». Parfois, cela frisait presque le ridicule tant il était concentré. Mais bon, il ne la rebiffait plus lorsqu'elle osait lui poser des questions, elle n'allait donc pas se plaindre !

« Depuis pratiquement six semaines que nous nous voyons… comment se fait-il que la toile ne soit pas terminée ?

\- Hmm. »

Elle sentit au dernier grognement qu'il était différent – plus que lancé pour le besoin d'une réponse un peu absente, c'était un vrai signe de réflexion. Patiente, elle attendit, écoutant sans frémir le son du pinceau frottant la toile.

Finalement, la voix rauque de Chat revint caresser ses tympans.

« Tout d'abord parce qu'il a fallu que je m'adapte.

\- … Que vous vous adaptiez ?

\- Pardonnez-moi mon audace, mais vous avez des formes clairement… différentes de celles de m—d'Adrien.

\- Je vous pardonne, marmonna-t-elle en sentant ses joues rougir furieusement.

\- Après ça… eh bien, outre les formes, il y a toute la couleur à ajuster, l'effet sur les ombres, la lumière. Une montagne d'autres petits détails également. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas – ce tableau est bientôt terminé.

\- Ah bon ?

\- En effet. »

La phrase avait des allures de décision, d'un trait net tiré pour clore la discussion. Marinette choisit donc de laisser le silence reprendre ses droits dans la pièce, se lover près du peintre et s'allonger non loin d'elle.

Elle glissa à nouveau dans ses pensées, presque bercée par le frottement des couleurs s'étalant sur la toile, touche après touche, geste après geste. Le temps continua de s'écouler, de glisser le long de la bougie qui brûlait, non loin d'elle. Chat préférait la lumière des bougies pour éclairer son modèle – arguant que la lumière naturelle, plus douce, mettait mieux en valeur la peau humaine. Ce n'était pas la jeune fille qui allait le contredire – les bougies réchauffaient un peu sa peau glacée par l'air froid du dehors, qui filtrait parfois par les murs.

« Ma Dame ?

\- Mmh ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'était à son tour de ne répondre que par grognements.

« Vous pouvez bouger, c'est bon.

\- Déjà ? »

Un sourire éclair ourla les lèvres du peintre.

« Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que vous êtes plongée dans vos pensées. J'en ai profité un peu, je l'avoue. Mais ça en valait le coup. Vous voudriez voir ?

\- Bien sûr ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond, déjà impatiente à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à ce tableau, duquel elle ne s'était encore jamais approchée jusque-là, par pudeur. Autant à l'égard de son propre corps que de l'œuvre de son employeur. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on vienne regarder ses créations tant qu'elles n'étaient pas finies, et imaginait bien volontiers que le sentiment était partagé par Chat.

Ce dernier l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Pourriez-vous… vous rhabiller, d'abord ?

\- OH ! Pardon !

\- Ce n'est rien… »

Si ses joues n'avaient pas presque entièrement été couvertes par le masque qu'elle avait fabriqué pour lui, Marinette aurait pu jurer qu'elles avaient pris une délicate teinte pivoine. Se tournant, elle se dépêcha d'attraper ses vêtements, et enfila à nouveau couche sur couche. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revenait vers Chat, un peu plus décente, mais toujours aussi curieuse de découvrir son travail.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit, et vint la rejoindre, la peinture tournée vers lui. Après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, il leva la toile vers elle pour qu'elle puisse la découvrir.

« … Ouah. »

Le silence s'étira entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne distingue un de ses sourcils, tressautant furieusement. Il finit par craquer et lui lancer d'une voix serrée :

« C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?

\- Euh, ah, hum. Eh bien, euh… Oui ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas être impolie ! C'est juste que, je. C'est. C'est… Je ne pense pas être aussi jolie en vrai ? Adrien avait raison en disant qu'on est difficilement reconnaissable sur un de vos tableaux. Mais… »

Elle se permit un sourire lumineux.

« Il est magnifique, vraiment. Ça a été un honneur de poser pour vous.

\- … Vous avez tort.

\- Pardon ? »

D'un geste du menton, Chat indiqua le tableau, et son corps dévêtu.

« Je n'ai rien embelli. Je n'ai fait que peindre le modèle. Si le résultat est magnifique, c'est parce que vous l'êtes aussi, ma Lady. »

Marinette fronça les sourcils.

« … Lady ?

\- Oh. Pardon, c'est ainsi que… que je vous surnomme. Pour moi.

\- Vous me surnommez… Lady ?

\- Ladybug, en fait. À cause du masque. »

Intriguée, Marinette posa les doigts sur ce dernier. Jusqu'à sentir, sous ses doigts, la bosse correspondant à la petite coccinelle de bois qu'elle avait choisi de coller là pour ajouter un dernier détail – celui qui ferait le tout.

Et visiblement, il avait fait la différence. Un nouveau sourire ourla ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle plantait son regard dans celui, gris nuageux, de son vis-à-vis.

« Merci pour le compliment, Chat. C'est probablement le plus beau que l'on m'ait jamais fait. »

Il eut besoin de quelques instants – et de quelques raclements de gorge – pour se remettre d'aplomb et reprendre la parole, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire sourire.

« Alors vous accepteriez… de poser encore pour moi ? De revenir, comme d'habitude ?

\- Si c'est pour voir encore un tel chef d'œuvre à la fin, quand vous voulez, Chat.

\- Alors rendez-vous comme d'habitude, ma Lady. Ce sera un plaisir de vous voir. Et de vous _observer_.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, croyez-le bien. »

Il lui laissa le temps de se relever avant d'attraper doucement sa main pour y déposer un doux baiser. Elle quitta l'atelier un sourire aux lèvres et presque aussi légère que le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

**.oOo.**

« Qu'est-ce donc ? »

Félix souleva le petit paquet que venait de lui tendre sa Lady, alors que cette dernière se retournait pour aller se déshabiller, près de la chaise où elle laissait toujours ses affaires. Elle lui lança sa réponse sans même se retourner.

« Un en-cas pour tout à l'heure. Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'avais jamais entendu votre ventre gronder pendant que vous peignez ? Vous pensez à vous nourrir, parfois, ou bien vous essayez de vivre d'eau douce comme les artistes dans les livres ?

\- … Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Bien sûr, et moi je suis un homme.

\- Je me dois de…

\- C'était une plaisanterie, Chat. »

Il referma sa bouche en claquant les mâchoires, et la fusilla du regard.

Peine perdue, elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

… Pensa-t-il, avant de la voir tourner la tête pour lui tirer la langue, comme si elle avait su quel regard il était en train de lui lancer. Il détourna les yeux, renfrogné.

« Ce sont des cookies. Je les ai faits moi-même. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ?

\- … Je n'aime pas les sucreries.

\- Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris à goûter avant de refuser de la nourriture ? C'est impoli ! »

Ladybug deux, lui zéro.

Double K.O.

Refermant la bouche, il préféra poser le petit paquet non loin de son chevalet et se reconcentrer sur son modèle, qui s'était allongé sur le lit, comme les fois précédentes.

Oh, ça allait être compliqué.

« Attendez. C'est un nouveau tableau, vous vous souvenez ?

\- … Oui ?

\- Et donc, une nouvelle pose.

\- … Oh.

\- Très exactement.

\- Que dois-je faire, dans ce cas ?

\- Asseyez-vous, pour commencer. Tournez-vous un peu. Non, de l'autre côté, vers le mur. De façon à être de profil. Un peu plus vers la gauche…. Non, l'autre gauche.

\- C'était la droite.

\- Pas la vôtre, la mienne. »

La jeune fille roula des yeux avant de soupirer, lui jetant un regard qu'il interpréta comme une façon indirecte de lui dire _« Venez donc m'aider au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi ! »_.

Ce à quoi il obéit sans plus tarder. Il eut l'impression que l'air s'était chargé en électricité quand il posa la main sur le bras de son modèle pour l'aider à se tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vraiment satisfait de la lumière.

« Et maintenant ?

\- Remontez les genoux contre votre poitrine, croisez-les. Très bien. Croisez les bras dessus maintenant… et posez la tête dessus.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Non, vers m—vers le chevalet. »

Fronçant le nez devant la lumière qui éclairait le nez et tâchait d'ombre la joue de sa Lady, il saisit délicatement sa tête entre ses mains pour la faire reculer, puis se tourner un peu. Quand l'ombre eut disparu et qu'il fut enfin satisfait, il la relâcha.

Pour apercevoir ses joues, presque aussi rouges que les décorations de son masque. Fronçant les sourcils, il se gratta la gorge avant de retourner derrière le chevalet. Il était en train de commencer les crayonnés quand une toute petite voix le figea dans son mouvement.

« Vous avez vraiment de très grandes mains. »

**.oOo.**

« Oh je vous en prie, arrêtez !

\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'aimez pas _chat_ ? »

Marinette dut se retenir furieusement pour ne pas pouffer. C'était déjà le troisième jeu de mots que Chat enchaînait en moins de deux minutes. Elle savait qu'il devait bien connaître Adrien, mais n'imaginait pas qu'il était capable de faire _d'aussi mauvais jeux de mots que lui_. À croire qu'ils étaient de la même famille !

« Ils sont terribles, et vous le savez très bien !

\- Allons, ma Dame. À vous entendre, on pourrait penser que je ne suis qu'un _chat-_rlatan ! »

Un pouffement.

Elle se figea, les yeux grands ouverts.

De l'autre côté de son chevalet, un grand sourire narquois avait étiré les lèvres de son acolyte.

« Je l'ai entendu, vous savez.

\- Taisez-vous. Chut. Ne dites rien.

\- Je l'ai entendu !

\- Vous n'avez _rien_ entendu.

\- Si, vous avez ri ! Vous avez _ri_ à mon jeu de mots, ma Lady. Avouez-le, il était drôle ! Ils le sont tous.

\- Cessez-donc de faire le pitre, Chat.

\- … Sinon, nous ne pourrons jamais finir cette nouvelle peinture, ce nouveau… _chapitre _?

\- Pfffff- arrêtez-ça ! »

Elle ne pouvait en être sûre – mais elle aurait pu jurer voir une lueur d'amusement briller dans les yeux de son peintre préféré.

**.oOo.**

« Salut Marinette ! »

Interpellée, la jeune fille releva le nez du comptoir, où elle était en train de compter la monnaie pour la ranger dans la caisse enregistreuse. Reconnaissant Alya, son époux Nino et leur meilleur ami commun – Adrien – elle se fendit d'un immense sourire.

« Salut vous tous ! Comment ça va ?

\- Bien, future reine de la mode. Et toi ? »

Elle se sentit rougir au compliment lancé par Adrien, et répondit du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et sans bégayer – elle pouvait être fière !

« Comme un charme, prince héritier.

\- Prince héritier ? releva-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Si on considère que ton père est le roi actuel de la mode, cela fait de toi le prince héritier, non ?

\- Oh. Bien vu, Marinette ! »

Elle se fendit d'une courbette pour lui répondre, retenant à grand-peine une grimace. Un regard capté d'Alya lui permit de se rendre compte du ridicule consommé – et incroyable – de la situation. Elle était en train de _taquiner_ Adrien. Sans bégayer. Ni rougir. Ni se couvrir de ridicule.

C'était la pleine lune, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait, au juste ?

**.oOo.**

« Bon, jeune fille. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques. »

Il fallut beaucoup de contrôle sur ses nerfs à la pauvre Marinette pour ne pas bondir hors de ses chaussettes à la voix grave de sa meilleure amie, qui venait de se glisser dans son dos. Elle sauva in extremis les parts du gâteau qu'elle était en train de couper, en vue de les ramener au salon, où les attendaient Nino et Adrien.

Tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, la jeune fille se retourna vers Alya, qui la dévisageait gravement, les poings sur les hanches.

« Que je t'explique quoi, au juste… ?

\- Oh, pas de ça avec moi, Marinette ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ tout à l'heure ?

\- … Ça ? »

Un regard sévère manqua de la faire se ratatiner sur elle-même.

Outch.

Alya était entrée en mode « je-veux-des-réponses-et-je-vais-les-obtenir ». Mieux valait ne pas être sur son chemin lorsque c'était le cas. Sauf que c'était exactement là où se trouvait le modèle à l'heure actuelle.

« Ton attitude avec Adrien. Il s'est passé quelque chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je…

\- Oh. _Non ?!_ »

Marinette referma la bouche dans un claquement sec, un sourcil levé.

Ça y était. Alya avait enclenché la phase « déduction ». Elle posait des questions, et son cerveau tournant à toute allure y répondait avant même que les questionnés ne puissent répliquer aux interrogations qu'elle lançait en rafale. Elle connaissait bien ce moment pour l'avoir observé – _et subi_ – plusieurs fois.

Se rappuyant contre le comptoir, elle regarda sa meilleure amie aller et venir dans la petite cuisine.

« Tu commences à travailler pour un mystérieux employeur… Tu te mets à rêver dans le vide mais tu dis que ce n'est pas Adrien… Et maintenant quand Adrien est là tu ne bégayes plus, et tu arrives même à lui renvoyer ses piques et à le _taquiner_… Non. Marinette ?!

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne me dis pas que… tu es _tombée amoureuse_ ?! »

Si Marinette avait eu une tasse de thé entre les mains, elle aurait recraché tout le liquide qu'elle aurait pu avoir en bouche à ce moment-là.

Comme elle n'en avait pas, elle en fut réduite à s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Il lui fallut quelques instants et deux ou trois bonnes tapes d'Alya sur le dos avant de pouvoir correctement reprendre son souffle.

« Tout va bien, là-bas ?

\- Oui ! »

La réponse avait été criée en chœur à la question lointaine de Nino.

Marinette fusilla Alya du regard, mais cette dernière se contenta de hausser un sourcil, comme pour lui dire « Vas-y, ose me dire que j'ai tort. »

Un soupir fut sa réponse.

Se rendant vite compte que ça ne suffirait pas pour la journaliste qui lui servait de meilleure amie, elle décida de passer aux aveux.

« Je… je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais oui, c'est peut-être bien le cas.

\- Pas sûre ?

\- C'est… C'est tellement différent d'avec Adrien. Avec lui, je perdais mes moyens, je bégayais, je me couvrais de ridicule… Mais avec Ch—Avec mon… mon employeur, c'est… _différent._

\- Différent comment ? Des détails, jeune fille !

\- Différent. Je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer, tu sais. Je me sens bien, détendue. Sauf quand il s'approche beaucoup – là je me sens comme j'étais avec Adrien à l'époque. Mais… mais je peux parler avec lui. On discute beaucoup. Il a beaucoup d'humour. Désastreux, mais beaucoup d'humour.

\- Mmmhmhmh. »

Marinette lança une œillade intriguée à Alya. Cette dernière semblait en pleine réflexion, qu'elle acheva d'un regard assuré et malicieux.

« Il n'y a qu'une explication à votre mal, gente dame.

\- Ah ?

\- C'est de l'amour !

\- Oh, non. C'est grave ?

\- J'ai bien peur que vous soyez totalement perdue. »

Elles partirent dans un grand éclat de rire, avant de charger les parts de gâteau sur des assiettes et de retourner dans le salon pour rejoindre les deux garçons.

Perdue… Alya ne croyait pas si bien dire. Qu'allait-elle faire, amoureuse d'un homme dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom ?

**.oOo.**

Félix commençait à perdre patience.

Plagg avait toujours tenu à évaluer ses tableaux avec le plus grand soin, et il lui en était reconnaissant. C'était probablement grâce à ça qu'il avait aujourd'hui un tel succès. Mais là, cela devait faire presque dix minutes qu'il était planté devant, sans lâcher un mot. Ce n'était pas un peu exagéré, à la fin ?

Se grattant la gorge, il tenta d'attirer l'attention du revendeur, qui lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil.

« Alors ? »

Un long silence lui répondit, tandis que l'homme faisait tourner entre ses doigts le bout de sa moustache. Finalement, il soupira.

« Tu as changé de modèle.

\- … Et il vous a fallu tout ce temps pour le voir ? »

Son interlocuteur claqua la langue contre son palais, lui jetant une œillade noire.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Chat Noir.

\- Jouer à quoi, au juste ? Oui, j'ai été forcé de changer de modèle, mon précédent ayant eu d'autres obligations. Quel est le problème avec celle-ci ?

\- Oh, elle n'a aucun problème.

\- Très bien, alors…

\- Toi, par contre, tu en as un. »

Félix manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation.

Un problème ?! Mais ce tableau était quasiment _parfait_ ! À moins que ce ne soit pas du tout l'avis de Plagg – ce qui était possible. Mais il en était fier, bien plus que des précédents. Il ne parvenait pas à voir quel pourrait bien être le problème.

« Pas ton tableau, répondit Plagg comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées – ce qu'il semblait faire quasiment à chaque fois. _Tu_ as un problème.

\- Et oserais-je demander lequel, très exactement ? »

Plagg reposa la toile sur le support devant lui, puis se tourna vers le peintre. Il posa les mains sur les hanches, le fixa de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Puis soupira longuement.

Une tape sur l'épaule de Félix, et il partit, lançant en se retournant :

« Tu es amoureux, Chat. Et crois-moi, ça ne va t'attirer _que_ des ennuis. »

Il fallut un bon moment à Félix pour réussir à remettre son cerveau en marche.

**.oOo.**

« Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?

\- Oui, oui. Très bonne semaine. Et vous ?

\- Très… très bonne semaine également, oui. »

Marinette retint un soupir, ne roulant les yeux au ciel que lorsqu'elle se retourna pour se changer. C'était parfaitement ridicule ! Une simple conversation avec Alya deux jours auparavant, et ça y était. Elle n'était plus capable de dormir correctement sans avoir un sommeil peuplé de rêves _bizarres_, ses pensées ne cessaient de vagabonder… et maintenant, elle n'était plus fichue d'avoir une conversation correcte avec Chat.

C'était n'importe quoi. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et vite, si elle ne voulait pas se ridiculiser devant lui comme elle s'était ridiculisée devant Adrien pendant des années.

Se délestant de son dernier vêtement, elle posa comme d'habitude un petit paquet de gâteaux – cette fois-ci, des sablés avec une pointe de sel – près du chevalet avant d'aller s'installer sur le lit.

La pose était un peu plus facile que celle qu'elle avait dû tenir la première fois, mais elle était encore toute fraîche dans son esprit, et elle eut des difficultés à replacer ses bras et sa tête comme son employeur le souhaitait. Ce fut donc le cœur battant qu'elle entendit les pas de Chat se rapprocher du lit, qu'elle vit sa silhouette jeter une ombre sur le dessus de lit devant elle.

« Vous permettez ?

\- Bien sûr. Désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Attendez, tournez juste… »

Encore une fois, ses grandes mains – froides ! – glissèrent sur ses joues et le côté de sa tête pour l'aider à positionner cette dernière. Son cœur s'affola à ce contact et elle se sentit involontairement raidir, le faisant se figer à son tour.

« … Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, marmonna-t-elle, les joues de plus en plus rouges. Vous avez les mains froides, c'est tout. »

Elle hésita, lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

« … J'ignorais que les chats avaient le sang aussi froid. Êtes-vous sûr que vous ne devriez pas vous appeler le _lézard noir_, finalement ?

\- … C'est malin. »

Il avait le ton plat – mais elle entendit le sourire dissimulé, bien caché. Celui auquel elle commençait à être habituée. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à son tour, et elle ferma les yeux, se détendant pour le laisser manipuler ses bras et sa tête comme cela l'arrangeait.

C'était, après tout, le moyen le plus rapide qu'ils avaient trouvé, et qui leur correspondait à tous les deux. Quelques instants plus tard, le peintre s'éloignait pour retourner près de son chevalet, sa Lady le suivant en silence du regard. Lorsqu'elle le croisa à nouveau, quelque chose se dénoua dans son ventre, sa crainte se dissolvant dans le doux gris de son regard.

**.oOo.**

La routine sembla revenir pendant plusieurs séances, plusieurs semaines. La tension avait quasiment disparu, laissant place à des moments tranquilles, qui passaient dans un silence relatif, le son berçant du pinceau frottant sur la toile, de quelques mots échangés de temps en temps. De jeux de mots aussi, souvent. Trop souvent, disait sa Lady – mais il ne parvenait pas à la croire quand il croisait son regard.

Et puis, après une dizaine de séances, il termina son deuxième tableau. Il avait été bien plus rapide cette fois-ci, n'ayant pas eu besoin de faire de modifications par rapport à un ancien modèle. Et il en était tout aussi fier – Plagg avait raison, au final. Quand on regardait bien le tableau… on sentait qu'il y avait une différence nette avec son ancien modèle.

Sa Lady, quand il le lui avait montré, avait en tout cas été ravie du résultat. Et lui aussi – c'était tout ce qui comptait, au final.

« Quelle sera la pose, cette fois-ci, Chat ?

\- Avant que je ne vous réponde… Vous aurez besoin de ça. »

Les sourcils froncés, Marinette récupéra le livre que lui tendait son interlocuteur. _Le Petit Prince_, lut-elle sur la couverture. Un regard interrogatif suffit à faire passer la question muette qui l'habitait. Chat se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« C'est nécessaire pour le tableau. Autant que vous puissiez lire quelque chose d'intéressant pendant que vous y êtes.

\- … Je vous remercie de l'attention. Je dois lire, donc ?

\- Ou faire semblant, si le livre vous ennuie terriblement, bien entendu. »

Elle retint un sourire, et se dirigea vers le lit. Il lui indiqua d'une voix tranquille de s'installer les genoux repliés, penchés sur le côté, adossée dans le coin formé par le mur afin d'être aussi à l'aise que possible.

C'est quand ils en arrivèrent au positionnement du haut de son corps, de sa tête et du livre que cela devint plus compliqué. Les mots ne suffirent plus – et avec un certain agacement mêlé d'une drôle d'anticipation, il abandonna son chevalet pour se rapprocher de son modèle.

Dès l'instant où il posa un genou sur le lit pour venir l'aider, et qu'elle releva la tête,

que leurs regards se croisèrent,

tout se figea.

Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne se rende compte que sa respiration aussi s'était bloquée, ses poumons hésitant à se remplir d'air, sa tête tournant déjà trop vite. Il se gratta la gorge pour essayer de reprendre contenance, avançant sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de sa Lady.

Elle inspira.

L'air, déjà tendu, se fit électrique.

Détachant son regard de la douce courbe constellée de taches de rousseur, il remonta le long d'un cou gracile, glissa sur l'angle d'une mâchoire, caressa des yeux l'élégance d'un nez…

… pour se noyer dans l'immense ciel d'été qu'étaient ses iris.

Elle ouvrit la bouche. Sûrement pour lui faire une remarque, lui poser une question à laquelle il aurait adoré répondre – sans aucun doute.

Excepté qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de la poser.

Avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, il s'était penché pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, volant son souffle, son cœur et le temps. Un temps qui parut s'arrêter, s'étirer, s'enrouler autour d'eux pour devenir minuscule fragment d'éternité.

Quand enfin il revint à ses sens, il se redressa pour plonger à nouveau dans le regard azur de sa Lady, troublé par l'incompréhension et une étincelle qu'il ne sut pas interpréter.

Il commença à paniquer.

« Ma Lady, je… »

Elle le fit taire d'un geste – une main caressant sa joue.

Quelques secondes après, un sourire réchauffa son cœur, avant qu'elle ne vienne à son tour voler ses lèvres.

**.oOo.**

« On ne peut pas dire que tu aies beaucoup peint, ce soir… »

Un sourire répondit à la jeune fille, faisant frissonner le dos sur lequel elle était en train de promener ses doigts.

« Et on ne peut pas dire que tu aies beaucoup lu, non plus. »

Marinette ne put qu'acquiescer. C'était vrai – quatre séances déjà depuis qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Et jusqu'ici, le tableau n'avait que peu avancé. Quant à elle… l'aventure du Petit Prince était très belle à lire, Chat avait bien choisi. Mais il y avait… quantité d'autres choses qui l'intéressaient, pour le moment.

Comme un doux regard argenté. Un sourire caché derrière des remarques sarcastiques – sauf pour elle. Une douce paire de lèvres qui savait si bien caresser son âme de tant de façons différentes. De tendres mots chuchotés pour elle, ses doigts glissant sur sa peau satinée. Et tant, tant d'autres choses.

« Il faudra quand même qu'on finisse par s'y remettre un jour, non ? Sinon nos deux gagne-pains risquent d'en souffrir.

\- Ah… Ma Lady. Pourquoi faut-il que tu te fasses ainsi voix de la Raison ?

\- Parce qu'il faut bien que l'un de nous le fasse, mon Chat. »

Cette fois-ci, un sourire plus franc étira les lèvres de son compagnon, qui vint déposer un doux baiser sur son front. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'était relevé, cherchant parmi les vêtements éparpillés au sol ceux qui lui appartenaient.

Marinette ne se donna pas cette peine, préférant, à la place, l'observer faire d'un regard gourmand. Quand il eut terminé, elle tâcha de se repositionner tel que le tableau l'exigeait, récupérant le livre abandonné sur un coin du lit.

Les longues minutes qui suivirent furent baignées dans le silence et le contentement, un pinceau caressant la toile comme un regard effleurait sa peau. Ses yeux se baladaient sur les lignes, mais elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à se concentrer dessus.

Elle peinait à croire que tout ceci était vrai. Qu'un beau soir, deux semaines auparavant, Chat avait abandonné toute demi-mesure pour l'embrasser. Qu'elle avait _répondu_. Et que… bien, bien d'autres choses s'étaient passées. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il cachait autant de douceur en lui.

Elle ne savait toujours pas qui il était – la seule chose qu'elle avait véritablement découvert… c'était le reste de son visage. À un moment ou à un autre, une main avait glissé près du ruban de soie. Un regard avait questionné – un autre avait répondu. Ils s'étaient tous les deux débarrassés du dernier rempart qui les cachait encore l'un à l'autre.

Il avait semblé craindre quelque chose, mais ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, il ne s'était pas inquiété plus que ça. Marinette n'était sûre que d'une chose – il ressemblait un peu à Adrien, mais… à part ça, elle ne le connaissait pas. Et lui non plus, de ce qu'elle avait pu en déduire.

« Ma Lady ? »

Sa voix lui fit brusquement relever la tête, quittant le complexe labyrinthe de ses pensées.

Une lueur douce colorait le gris de son regard, et lui arracha un sourire.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Le rouge bondit automatiquement jusqu'à ses joues, et elle combattit la furieuse envie qui venait de la prendre de, au choix, enfoncer sa tête dans un coussin ou le lui envoyer à la figure.

« Oh, tais-toi, vil Chat des rues. »

**.oOo.**

« Tu veux que je… quoi ?

\- Que tu viennes à notre Bal Masqué, Marinette ! Tu verras, ce sera chouette !

\- Je… Je n'en doute pas, mais comment… que… hein ?! »

Adrien rit devant l'air de poisson asphyxié de la jeune fille – la vermine. Marinette tenta bien malgré elle de refermer sa bouche et de reprendre contenance. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Elle ! Au très fameux Bal Masqué de l'empire Agreste ? Entourée de tous les créateurs les plus cotés en mode ? À respirer le même air que _Gabriel Agreste_ ? À côtoyer des personnes plus célèbres les unes que les autres ? Elle, minuscule et misérable petit scara—

« Tu es en train d'hyperventiler, Marinette. Calme-toi.

\- Mais-maismaismaismais !

\- Mais rien du tout. Tu as du talent, tu sais. Plus que la plupart des gens qui seront réunis là-bas. Et je serai là pour te tenir compagnie, aussi, ainsi que certains membres de ma famille ! Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur.

\- Et—mais. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ?

\- Oh, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu trouveras, Marinette ! Et que tu seras éblouissante, aussi. »

C'est le sourire qu'il lui fit qui était éblouissant.

La jeune fille tenta de ne pas s'évanouir de joie et d'angoisse, et hocha maladroitement la tête. Le sourire d'Adrien sembla s'illuminer encore plus – si c'était possible.

« Donc, je peux compter sur toi ? Tu viendras ?

\- … Oui, je viendrai.

\- Très bien ! Je passerai te chercher, ce vendredi, à 20 heures précises. »

Elle hocha encore une fois la tête, et le regarda partir après un signe de la main.

Avant que la date qu'il venait de lui annoncer ne lui saute au cerveau, ramenant avec elle toute la panique qu'elle venait juste de chasser.

_Vendredi ?! _

Mais c'était à peine dans quatre jours !

« MAMAN ! »

**.oOo.**

Les jours suivants étaient passés, pour Marinette, dans un flou total. Elle avait à peine quitté sa chambre, consacrant tout son temps à dessiner la tenue parfaite, puis à trouver le tissu adéquat et, enfin, à le coudre. Elle avait déjà deux nuits très courtes derrière elle – elle pouvait également remercier Chat pour ça ! – et la prochaine risquait bien de suivre le même chemin.

« Et tu comptes manger _tout ça_ ? »

La voix de sa meilleure amie, sortie de nulle part dans son dos, la fit violemment sursauter.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, son regard navigua entre le visage d'Alya et le plateau contenant quelques croissants, pains au chocolat et d'autres sucreries empilées là, dans lequel elle piochait de temps en temps. Sourcil haussé, elle fit la moue.

« J'ai le droit à un en-cas quand je travaille, non ? C'est devenu interdit ?

\- Un _en-cas,_ ma chérie, oui. Mais là, on dirait que tu as dévalisé toute la boutique de tes parents ! Il faudrait toute la journée à Nino pour réussir à manger tout ça.

\- … Nino ne mange pas tant que ça, non plus… »

Alya lui renvoya un regard qu'elle traduisit facilement par « _tu rigoles ou bien ?! »_. Haussant cette fois-ci les épaules, elle attrapa un croissant pour mordre dedans.

« J'ai faim, je ne vois pas le problème avec le fait de me nourrir.

\- Je ne le verrais pas non plus, Marinette, si tu ne semblais pas partie pour manger l'équivalent de ce que tu absorbes dans une journée au cours de la prochaine heure. On dirait que tu manges pour trois ! Ou pour… »

Alya s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa tirade – et Marinette de sa mastication.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas les couleurs par lesquelles le visage de son amie était en train de passer. Est-ce que c'était même normal ? Elle avait arrêté de respirer, là, non… ?

« … Alya ? Tout va bien ?

\- Marinette ?

\- Oui… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu commences à me faire peur, là. »

La brune ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Fronça les sourcils. Jeta un œil à la trappe.

Enfin, elle finit par se rapprocher pour s'agenouiller devant Marinette, l'attraper par les épaules, et planter ses yeux dans les siens. La jeune fille frissonna sous l'intensité de son regard.

« Marinette. Tu me le dirais, si tu… si tu étais enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que… _Quoi ?!_

\- Sérieusement. Tu ne me laisserais pas dans l'ignorance, non ?

\- Mais de _quoi_ tu parles, au juste ?! Tu as complètement disjoncté !

\- Je ne pense pas, non. Prouve-moi le contraire, si c'est faux !

\- Et… et comment ?

\- Simple, fais un test. »

C'était _ridicule. _

Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte, ça n'avait pas de sens !

**.oOo.**

Elle était enceinte.

Elle était _enceinte_.

Comment était-ce possible ?!

Enfin, non. Elle savait comment c'était possible – Chat n'y était certainement pas étranger. Mais… Mais comment ?!

Marinette avait furieusement envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur. Et en même temps, pas du tout. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit tournait à dix mille tours par minute, comme une machine qui se serait emballée.

Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ?

Poussant un profond soupir, la jeune fille s'effondra sur la méridienne, au fond de sa chambre. Instinctivement, sa main se porta à son ventre, qu'elle caressa, pensive.

Elle était enceinte.

Elle _attendait_ un _enfant_. Un enfant de Chat.

Bizarrement… Cette pensée-là ne lui faisait pas aussi peur qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Penser au fait qu'une vie se développait en elle était vraiment effrayant, oui – surtout si elle partait du principe qu'elle n'avait pas un vrai travail, que le seul qu'elle possédait actuellement dépendait de l'état de son corps, qu'elle avait des rêves à réaliser et qu'elle ne pouvait pas ajouter un poids supplémentaire à l'immense travail que fournissaient déjà ses parents…

Tout ça était effrayant, c'était clair.

Mais savoir que c'était Chat qui se retrouvait embarqué malgré lui dans cette aventure avec elle… ça, c'était étrangement _rassurant_. Parce que même si elle ne connaissait pas l'identité de son amant, elle connaissait l'homme derrière le masque. Et elle savait qu'il la soutiendrait quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'elle puisse lui dire.

La pensée de son regard au moment où elle pourrait lui annoncer ça détendit légèrement les nerfs crispés de ses épaules.

C'était difficile à imaginer, pour être honnête. Comment allait-il réagir ? Serait-il heureux ? Choqué ? Abasourdi au-delà de tous mots ? Que décideraient-ils ensuite ?

Ensuite…

C'était probablement là qu'elle devait commencer.

L'annoncer à Chat.

Un autre soupir – plus tranquille, cette fois-ci – lui échappa.

L'annoncer à Chat. Oui, elle ferait ça – dans deux jours.

Mais avant… elle avait le Bal Masqué des Agreste. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle soit moins qu'éblouissante !

Regonflée à bloc, la jeune fille se releva et reprit le chemin de son bureau, où l'étoffe qui deviendrait sa robe de bal l'attendait.

**.oOo.**

« Tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu _trop_ nerveuse ? »

Un rire quasi hystérique répondit à la question de la jeune métisse.

« Trop nerveuse. Trop nerveuse ?! Le gratin de la haute société va se retrouver à ce bal, Alya ! Je mise toute ma future carrière là-dessus, il y a des _raisons_ d'être nerveuse, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je crois surtout que ce n'est pas bon pour ce que tu as en ce moment, jeune fille. Et puis… c'est un bal, non ? Tu y vas avec le garçon de tes rêves. Enfin, de tes anciens rêves… »

Un regard noir de la demoiselle fit sourire son amie.

« Et c'est une excellente occasion de t'amuser ! Alors pourquoi ne pas faire ça ?

\- J'ai au moins mille raisons à te donner, là, tout de suite.

\- Et tu ne vas pas le faire, on doit encore s'occuper de ton maquillage et de ta coiffure, jeune fille ! Sans parler du masque.

\- Mmmh. »

Marinette caressa du doigt le tissu rouge qui recouvrait le masque qu'elle avait tant mis au cours des dernières semaines. Pour ce soir, elle serait, à nouveau, la Ladybug de son Chat. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait le croiser là-bas.

Peut-être serait-ce le cas, mais ne le reconnaîtrait-elle pas ? Peut-être que lui viendrait lui parler ? Ce serait vraiment romantique, si c'était le cas. Comme dans…

« Marinette !

\- Hein ? Oui ! Pardon. La coiffure, donc ?

\- Oui. Laisse-moi faire, tu vas voir. Tu vas être éblouissante ! Agreste junior n'en reviendra pas. »

**.oOo.**

« Tu es bientôt prêt ?

\- Pas plus que la dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé, c'est-à-dire il y a moins de deux minutes, Adrien… »

Son cousin lui tira la langue, grimace à laquelle Félix préféra ne pas répondre. Finissant de boutonner soigneusement sa chemise sombre, il épousseta du revers de la main la moindre poussière qui aurait pu s'accrocher au tissu.

Satisfait de son apparence, il porta ensuite son attention sur le masque de velours sombre qui l'attendait, posé sur sa commode.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour l'ajuster et l'attacher derrière sa tête, s'attirant un regard appuyé de son cousin.

« C'est M—_elle_ qui te l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle ?

\- Le modèle que je t'ai envoyé pour me remplacer.

\- Oh. Oui. Je ne cessais de me moquer de son propre masque, elle a donc trouvé amusant de me renvoyer la politesse à sa façon. Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Son style est plutôt reconnaissable. Même s'il m'a fallu un bon moment pour m'en rendre compte…

\- Tu fais allusion à ton écharpe bleue ? »

Une autre grimace, que Félix ignora une nouvelle fois.

« Allez, dépêche-toi ! Et ne t'avise pas d'arriver en retard parce que je ne suis pas là pour te traîner à l'intérieur du Bal, hein !

\- Pour ce qu'il y aura d'intéressant à voir.

\- Qui sait, Félix ? Tu pourrais être surpris… »

Cette remarque lui apporta un regard intrigué de son cousin – auquel Adrien choisit soigneusement de ne pas répondre, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire mutin.

**.oOo.**

« Marinette ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Respire. »

Un coup d'œil agacé – et passablement stressé – lui répondit. Il se contenta de sourire.

« Tu es magnifique, tu as fait un travail incroyable. Ils vont tous être baba devant toi. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être nerveuse.

\- À part le fait que je suis une catastrophe ambulante capable de me ridiculiser en moins de dix secondes ?

\- J'ai bien de la peine à croire ça. Et puis, tu es une des filles les plus chanceuses et surtout, les plus adorables que je connaisse. Crois-moi, ils vont t'adorer.

\- Mmmh… »

Marinette n'était pas entièrement convaincue.

Mais elle se sentait peut-être un peu – un tout, tout petit peu – moins nerveuse grâce à lui. Aujourd'hui qu'elle était capable de voir Adrien tel qu'il était, et non pas auréolé de toute sa sainte lumière, elle se rendait compte de ce qu'il pouvait être. Un garçon admirable, gentil, et un merveilleux ami.

Elle ne pourrait probablement jamais assez remercier la vie – et le remercier, _lui_ – de cette proposition qu'il lui avait faite, et qui lui avait permis, quelque part, de rencontrer à la fois son meilleur ami, et l'homme qu'elle aimait aujourd'hui.

« On y va ?

\- Ok. »

Il lui tendit son bras pour qu'elle prenne appui dessus, et l'emmena d'un pas ferme mais tranquille jusqu'à la grande salle du Manoir Agreste, déjà remplie de lumières, de rires et de musique. Elle fut éblouie une seconde par ce tourbillonnement, cligna des yeux, et sentit son souffle se couper.

C'était magnifique.

Et elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu être invitée ici.

Maintenant, c'était à elle de jouer – et de faire en sorte de finir la soirée avec les honneurs, sans s'humilier.

**.oOo.**

Adrien l'avait quittée une bonne dizaine de minutes auparavant, après lui avoir fait rencontrer plus de personnes qu'elle n'avait réussi à en compter. Beaucoup parmi elles avaient complimenté sa robe, et si elle avait eu du mal à retenir leur nom, quelque chose lui disait qu'Adrien, lui, n'aurait aucun problème à les lui rappeler dès le lendemain.

Elle prenait une pause bien méritée près du buffet, dégustant quelques hors-d'œuvre, quand une voix malicieuse glissa jusqu'à son oreille, la faisant sursauter violemment.

« Je ne vous savais pas si gourmande, très chère. »

Son cœur n'accepta de se calmer un peu que lorsqu'elle se retourna, pour plonger dans un regard gris qu'elle commençait à bien connaître. Un battement d'ailes au creux de son ventre diffusa de la chaleur jusqu'en haut de ses joues, tandis qu'un sourire ourlait ses lèvres.

« Chat ! Tu es ici ?

\- Il semblerait bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer ici, ma Lady.

\- C'est Adrien qui m'a invitée. »

Une lueur amusée glissa dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait.

« Je comprends mieux ses insinuations, alors.

\- Insinuations ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Disons juste… qu'il sait à quel point il est dur de me faire venir à ce genre de réceptions, et qu'il use souvent de tous les moyens possibles pour s'assurer de ma présence.

\- Ainsi donc, le Chat n'aime pas les endroits bondés ? Qui l'eût cru ? »

Une vague mimique agacée déforma les traits de son peintre préféré, avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux, et lui tende la main.

« Est-ce qu'une danse vous siérait, mademoiselle ?

\- S'il vous sied également de vous faire marcher sur les pieds, mon cher…

\- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà, sa main s'était glissée dans la sienne, et qu'il l'entraînait vers la piste de danse.

La suite ne fut qu'une ronde colorée de mouvements, de jupons et de musique, avec pour point focal le regard gris nuage qu'elle aimait tant scruter. Elle était heureuse de le voir ici, le découvrant sous un autre jour, à évoluer sous la pleine lumière des projecteurs plutôt que dans l'ombre discrète d'un atelier.

Pourtant, quelque part, elle le sentait plus lointain, plus proche d'une façade que lorsqu'ils ne se rencontraient qu'à deux. Peut-être était-ce cette façade là que les autres connaissaient de lui, quand elle pouvait observer, à chaque fois, l'homme derrière le masque.

… Pour toute ironique que cette pensée soit.

Lorsque leur troisième danse s'acheva, elle dut demander grâce, sa tête tournant beaucoup trop à son goût. Beau joueur, Chat la ramena là où il l'avait trouvée, puis s'excusa, expliquant que le reste de sa famille devait très certainement le chercher depuis déjà un bon moment.

Elle accepta sa fuite avec un sourire – certaine de le revoir bientôt.

Son cœur battit un peu plus vite à cette pensée, sa main effleurant son estomac.

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng ? »

Surprise d'entendre son nom, Marinette se retourna pour tomber face à face avec une petite femme très menue, vêtue de rouge et de noir des pieds à la tête. Ses cheveux courts flamboyaient sous les lumières, et c'était la première fois qu'elle croisait un regard bleu aussi profond.

« Oui ? À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi. On me nomme Tikki, dans le milieu. Enchantée de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle.

\- C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi. Puis-je vous aider… ?

\- Oh, non ! »

Un sourire illumina le visage de la petite femme.

« Au contraire, je pense que c'est moi qui pourrais vous aider. »

Marinette fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

« Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous, je suis plutôt connue dans le milieu de la mode. J'ai aidé beaucoup de jeunes stylistes à lancer leur carrière, quand ce que je voyais de leur travail me plaisait. Et je ne pense pas avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un dont le travail me plaisait plus que le vôtre, mademoiselle. »

Elle tendit une petite carte à Marinette, qui l'attrapa, médusée.

« Vous… êtes sérieuse ?

\- On ne peut plus sérieuse, oui. On a tous besoin d'un petit peu de _chance_, parfois. Considérez-moi comme cette chance.

\- Vous voudriez… mon… mon travail ?

\- Oui oui, votre travail. Enfin, j'apprécierais de pouvoir voir un portfolio avant, si possible.

\- Oh ! Oui ! Bien sûr ! Tout de suite ! »

Tikki éclata d'un rire joyeux.

« Peut-être pas tout de suite, non, profitons encore de la fin de cette soirée. Mais dès demain, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Bien sûr. Pardonnez-moi.

\- C'est tout pardonné, jeune fille. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle semblait s'apprêter à ajouter quelque chose, quand un tapotement dans un micro leur fit tourner la tête à toutes les deux, en direction de l'estrade, où Gabriel Agreste venait de grimper, accompagné de trois personnes.

Adrien. Un autre homme adulte, probablement le frère de Gabriel.

Et… Chat ?

Marinette fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il… ?

« Mesdames, Messieurs. Je vous remercie de vous être joints, cette année encore, au Bal donné par les Agreste. C'est toujours un honneur de vous compter parmi nous. Mon frère Frédéric aimerait en profiter pour faire une petite annonce. Frédéric, à toi l'honneur.

\- Merci, Gabriel. »

C'était le quatrième homme – celui qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu – qui prit le micro et la place du père d'Adrien. Il se gratta la gorge, balayant la salle du regard sans s'arrêter, avant de jeter un œil en arrière.

« Comme vous le savez, les années passent, et passent vite. Le temps ne s'arrête pour personne, pas même pour moi. Mais heureusement, il ne l'a pas fait non plus pour mon cher fils. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé, dès à présent, de vous annoncer cette très heureuse nouvelle. Dès la fin de cette année, mon fils Félix prendra ma suite dans notre compagnie familiale, pour me permettre de profiter d'une retraite bien méritée. Je vous remercierai de lui faire le meilleur accueil qui soit pour ses débuts, qui seront, à n'en pas douter, spectaculaires. Félix ? »

Au geste de Frédéric, la quatrième silhouette sur l'estrade s'avança.

Et à chacune de ses gestes, Marinette sentit son cœur devenir de plus en plus lourd.

Pas.

Après pas.

Après pas.

Félix.

Félix Agreste.

Félix Agreste et Chat Noir n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Elle était tombée amoureuse du premier héritier de la famille Agreste – un homme encore plus inaccessible que son cousin. Elle était tombée amoureuse, probablement, du seul homme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Non, pire.

Elle n'était pas seulement tombée amoureuse.

Elle _attendait un enfant_ de lui.

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle, tout va bien ? »

Désorientée, Marinette releva la tête, pour croiser le regard bleu profond de Tikki. Cette dernière avait posé une main sur son épaule, l'inquiétude peinte sur ses traits. Elle essaya de formuler une phrase, de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi – mais sa gorge ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer.

La voix de Félix, en arrière-plan, brouillait tous ses sens.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes dévalaient ses joues.

« Je… Je suis désolée. »

Avant que Tikki n'ai pu réagir, Marinette avait tourné les talons pour s'enfuir.

**.oOo.**

Félix ne comprenait pas.

Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne saisissait pas.

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de mal ?

Voilà déjà plus de deux semaines – plus de cinq séances ! – qu'il n'avait pas vu sa Lady. Il était heureux de l'avoir croisée à leur grand bal, d'avoir même pu danser avec elle. Et… elle avait semblée tout aussi heureuse que lui ?

Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue ?

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Quel impair avait-il commis ?

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas daigné lui adresser au moins un mot d'excuse ?

Au début, il s'était inquiété. Il avait cru qu'elle était malade et qu'elle n'avait pas pu venir. Mais lorsqu'il s'était adressé à Adrien… Ce dernier lui avait dit que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçue, elle allait très bien. Il avait eu envie de lui demander, à ce moment-là, de lui dire qui elle était. Mais il s'était retenu – s'ils ne connaissaient pas encore l'identité de l'autre, c'était d'un choix commun.

Il ne voulait pas contrevenir à cette décision. Pas au détriment de sa Lady. Pas sans son accord.

Mais voilà à quoi il en était réduit, du coup.

À se faire un sang d'encre, à ruminer sa colère de ne pouvoir la voir… et de ne pas comprendre pourquoi. Si au moins elle pouvait lui dire ce qu'il avait fait de mal, il tenterait de le réparer ! Mais là…

…

Là, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Et ça le rendait fou.

**.oOo.**

« T'es donc bien là, gamin ? »

La voix de Plagg manqua de le faire sursauter.

Tournant un œil cerné vers ce dernier, il se redressa sur son tabouret.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Savoir pourquoi tu me snobes depuis quatre jours, peut-être, qui sait. Quand on a des partenaires de travail, on ne les traite pas comme ça. Ton père ne te l'a pas appris ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Plagg. »

Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit rien.

À la place, il traversa rapidement le petit atelier pour venir se poster juste derrière lui, jetant un œil critique à la toile sur laquelle il était penché encore un instant auparavant. Félix se tendit, mais ne parvint pas à envoyer balader son mentor. C'était lui qui lui avait appris une bonne partie de ce qu'il savait, ç'aurait été la dernière des impolitesses.

« Je vois. »

… Mais il en avait quand même, parfois, _rudement_ envie.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous voyez, au juste… ?

\- Que tu es dans la panade, jeune homme, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. »

Un reniflement dédaigneux manqua de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Plagg lui lança une œillade à là « c'est ça, prends-moi pour un manche en plus ! », avant de pointer la toile du doigt.

« Elle n'est pas venue depuis plusieurs séances, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que…

\- La peinture sur ton modèle est sèche. Tout ce qu'il y a autour a été retravaillé plusieurs fois. Elle n'est pas venue, mais tu refuses d'abandonner la toile. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne vient pas, mais tu ne veux pas abandonner l'espoir qu'elle revienne. »

Il poussa un long soupir.

« Je te l'avais dit, que ça ne t'apporterait que des problèmes de tomber amoureux, gamin.

\- Plagg, je vous ai dit que…

\- Et moi, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Maintenant que tu l'as fait et que tu n'as pas écouté mes conseils, il est temps que tu bouges. Puisque tu es tombé amoureux quand même, c'est que ça en valait la peine. Alors remue toi un peu et va la voir ! »

Le silence qui lui répondit eu le mérite de lui faire tourner la tête pour observer le peintre.

Ce dernier s'était muré dans le mutisme, les sourcils froncés et son regard fusillant le plancher à ses pieds.

Plagg poussa un profond soupir.

Cela s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévu – et le gamin n'était visiblement pas enclin à lui parler. Tant pis – il allait passer par d'autres moyens.

Dans l'escalier qu'il emprunta pour quitter l'atelier, il sortit son portable.

« Allô, freluquet ? Ouais. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

**.oOo.**

Adrien retrouva Félix dans sa chambre.

Il avait bien songé à aller le trouver à l'atelier, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller débusquer son ours de cousin quand il était justement caché au fin fond de sa grotte.

Quoique – l'accueil qu'il reçut quand il pénétra dans sa chambre ne fut guère meilleur, songea-t-il. Un presque grognement et une œillade glaciale. Heureusement qu'il le connaissait depuis des années, il avait appris à passer outre tout ça.

« Fé ? Tout va bien ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- … Oui, tout à fait. Mais est-ce que tout va bien ? »

L'autre blond ne daigna même pas répondre à cette question. À la place, il le fusilla du regard.

« Qui est-ce qui t'envoie ? Mère ? Père, peut-être ?

\- Raté. Plagg. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire réagir son cousin – qui releva un sourcil interloqué.

« Plagg ? Tu connais… ?

\- Disons qu'il m'a aussi aidé pour deux ou trois petites choses. Pas les mêmes que les tiennes, mais oui, du coup.

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, cousin. »

Un sourire étira brièvement les traits d'Adrien, avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux, s'asseyant à côté de son cousin sur un des fauteuils confortables.

« Alors ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Certainement pas, non. »

Un soupir.

« Tu sais pourtant que tu n'iras pas mieux si tu gardes tout enfermé, n'est-ce pas… ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faites tout ce foin. Je vais très bien, je te remercie.

\- À d'autres ! T'as vu ta tête ?! »

Un autre sourcil relevé – celui-là signifiant clairement « Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude. ». Adrien grimaça. Peut-être pas la phrase la mieux formulée de son existence, certes.

Pourtant, c'était évident que son cousin n'allait pas bien. Il avait visiblement perdu du poids – lui qui ne pesait déjà pas bien lourd à la base. Il avait les traits tirés, le teint pâle, les yeux cernés. Il s'absentait souvent dans son atelier, pourtant d'après Plagg, sa toile n'avait pas avancé. Et quand il était ici, il s'enfermait automatiquement pour se plonger dans le travail comme aujourd'hui, refusant de parler avec quiconque. Même ses parents commençaient à s'inquiéter, pour tout dire.

Bras croisés, il fit tourner les rouages de son cerveau.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son cousin de se conduire ainsi. Donc, quelque chose avait dû arriver. Et si Plagg l'avait contacté, c'était que lui était en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement, et de l'aider.

Il lui fallut quinze bonnes minutes de réflexion et de silence, cependant, pour réussir à mettre le doigt sur le détail qui clochait dans toute cette histoire.

Plagg avait dit qu'il peignait. Félix allait dans son atelier de peinture. Il peignait. Mais sa toile _n'avançait pas_. Et Félix avait besoin d'une chose pour que sa toile avance.

Marinette.

C'était évident !

Quelque chose avait dû se passer avec Marinette.

À la réflexion, c'était vrai que depuis le Bal Masqué, où elle s'était éclipsée avant qu'il ne puisse la raccompagner, il ne l'avait plus vue. Ils avaient tous les deux des emplois du temps plutôt chargés et c'était rare qu'ils puissent s'aménager un moment.

Quand il y pensait – pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt ?

C'était évident.

Félix avait craqué pour sa merveilleuse meilleure amie – et il ne savait pas que faire face à ses sentiments. Eh bien, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Adrien allait lui donner un coup de main.

Et pas plus tard que maintenant !

« Bon, Félix !

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Que… Pardon ? Non merci, j'ai du travail.

\- Ce n'était pas une question ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, on vit débarouler un Adrien chargé d'une mission urgente, trainant derrière lui un Félix vociférant pour qu'il le lâche. Peine perdue. Son cousin était obstiné – et avait beaucoup plus de force que ce qu'on pouvait penser.

**.oOo.**

« Adrien, bon sang, mais tu fais quoi ?! Lâche-moi !

\- Pas question. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas réglé ce problème. Et je connais le meilleur moyen pour y parvenir. »

Les deux blonds formaient un duo intéressant, l'un traînant l'autre derrière lui à travers la rue, manquant de lui déboiter un coude à chaque pas. Le second essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de sa poigne, mais n'y parvint qu'en pénétrant dans un petit commerce.

Une petite boulangerie de quartier.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, encore ? Pourquoi l'avait-il amené ici ?

« Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je peux… faire… »

La voix entraînante l'avait fait sursauter et se cogner à une chaise, et il sentit bien que sa surprise était partagée, lorsqu'il croisa un regard bleu azur, figé dans ce qui ressemblait presque à une espèce de _panique_.

Sa Lady.

Sa Lady était là – derrière le comptoir, un tablier autour de la taille et un linge entre les mains. Elle était probablement en train de nettoyer quelque chose, souffla une part inintéressante de son esprit. Avant de se faire rattraper par l'autre, qui s'énervait dans le vide : sa Lady ! Sa Lady était là, devant lui. Sans masque !

« … Chat ? »

Oh.

Et visiblement, elle l'avait reconnu aussi.

Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche.

Se fit devancer par son cousin.

« Salut, Marinette ! Désolé pour cette arrivée fracassante, mais le peintre à côté de moi n'était pas très coopératif. Il semblait y avoir un problème alors je l'ai amené pour que vous puissiez le régler ! »

La dénommée Marinette – c'était donc le nom de celle qu'il aimait ? C'était… charmant. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'autre mot – fronça les sourcils, ses yeux passant d'Adrien à Félix comme ce maudit pendule sur le bureau de son père, sans savoir vraisemblablement où s'arrêter.

Comprenant que rien n'avancerait s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

Manqua de s'étrangler au passage.

Puis reprit contenance.

« Ma… Ma Lady ? Est-ce que… Ai-je fait quoi que ce soit qui vous ait… énervée ?

\- Oh ! Oh non ! Je suis déso—je veux dire. Je ne voulais pas. Que tu. Enfin que vous. Que. Euh… Non ! C'est pas ça. Mais. Je. Euh… »

Tout ça n'avait quasiment aucun sens.

Mais les yeux agrandis par la confusion, la peur et un tout petit peu d'autre chose, ses joues qui rougissaient à vue d'œil, l'attitude générale qu'elle présentait…

Adrien la connaissait bien. Adrien l'avait vue agir comme ça des dizaines de fois – avant qu'elle ne rencontre son cousin. Et il venait enfin de faire le lien. Bon sang, qu'il avait pu être aveugle auparavant.

Marinette était amoureuse de Félix.

Et visiblement ? Lui également.

Mais alors pourquoi tous ces problèmes ?! C'était là qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, essayer de débloquer la situation…

Marinette le devança. Les lèvres pincées, il l'entendit respirer un grand coup avant de se redresser et de planter son regard dans les yeux du peintre.

« Je… Je suis désolée, Chat. Je ne pourrai pas revenir poser pour vous. Il… Il va falloir qu'on cesse de se voir.

\- Mais… Et notre…

\- Au revoir, Chat. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre, la jeune fille avait tourné les talons pour disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique. Adrien hésita un instant à la suivre – mais la silhouette immobile de son cousin à côté de lui l'inquiétait plus que ce qu'il ne voulait bien admettre.

« Fé…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Adrien, je te l'ai déjà demandé. Viens.

\- Mais…

\- Visiblement, ma présence n'est plus souhaitée en ces lieux. Je ne veux pas m'imposer plus longtemps que nécessaire. »

Il connaissait bien la froideur de ce ton.

Félix était à nouveau en train de se refermer sur lui-même.

Et malheureusement… il ne pouvait rien faire.

Abattu, il soupira, et emboita le pas à son aîné. Il était en train d'imaginer une solution possible à toute cette masse de nœuds, quand un pas rapide lui fit tourner la tête.

Pour se retrouver embrigadé – tout comme Félix – par une Alya visiblement furieuse. En quelques secondes, elle les avait traînés dans la ruelle attenante, manquant de les envoyer dans le décor en les relâchant.

« Alors c'est toi ?!

\- Que… Qui êtes-vous ?

\- La meilleure amie de celle que tu t'amuses à faire souffrir. C'est toi, le fameux employeur dont elle est tombée amoureuse, hein ?

\- Alya… »

Un regard furibond fit refermer précipitamment la bouche à Adrien.

Ni Marinette ni Nino n'étaient dans les parages – il se savait incapable de la calmer à lui tout seul. Mieux valait ne pas attirer ses foudres sur lui.

« Je n'en reviens pas ! De ce qu'elle m'avait raconté, tu avais l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Mais j'aurais dû me douter que dans la famille, seul Adrien méritait une quelconque attention positive ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

\- Mais…

\- Tais-toi ! Tu te rends compte de la position dans laquelle tu as mis Marinette ? Elle va devoir tout sacrifier, ses rêves, sa jeunesse et tout le reste, pour quelque chose dont _tu_ es responsable ! Elle avait enfin trouvé une chance de se faire connaître et maintenant elle va devoir tout abandonner ! Parce qu'elle est _enceinte_ ! De toi ! Et tu ne fais rien ! »

La tirade s'était finie sur un quasi-hurlement.

Le silence qui suivit fut presque choquant. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Adrien lui-même pour se remettre du choc. Même Alya haletait, presque étonnée de sa propre colère.

Quant à Félix…

Félix ne bougeait plus.

Il avait complètement planté au milieu de la rue, tanguant presque sous la nouvelle. Adrien se doutait que ça devait faire un sacré choc – c'était en tout cas le cas pour lui. Il se demandait comment…

Ah.

Il était en train de fuir.

Et vu la vitesse à laquelle il détala, Adrien ne tenta même pas de le rattraper. C'était peine perdue – il n'avait pas des jambes aussi longues que lui, il n'y arriverait pas. Il serait toujours temps de le retrouver plus tard, quand il serait plus calme et qu'il aurait digéré la nouvelle.

Et quelle nouvelle… !

Alya, de son côté, avait les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que… J'ai fait une bêtise ?

\- Hum… Adrien se gratta la tête. En fait, je crois qu'il n'était pas au courant. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

\- … Oh.

\- Oui, exactement. »

**.oOo.**

La chambre de Félix était plongée dans le noir.

Il avait tiré les rideaux en entrant, s'était enfermé dans la pièce et n'avait plus accepté d'en sortir depuis. Au cours des quelques heures qui s'étaient écoulées, plusieurs personnes étaient venues toquer – sa mère, notamment, mais aussi Adrien et un domestique envoyé par son père.

Il n'avait pas daigné répondre.

À vrai dire, il ne pensait pas en être capable.

Enceinte.

_Enceinte_.

Sa Lady – non, Marinette – était enceinte. Elle attendait un enfant. Un enfant de lui.

La nouvelle aurait dû le remplir de joie. En fait, c'était le cas. Mais tout ce bonheur était enterré, étouffé, annihilé par tout le reste. Toutes les autres facettes de sa vie, qui ajoutaient couche après couche après couche d'obligations, de devoirs, d'empêchements.

Que pourrait-il bien faire ?

Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Il en était sûr depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.

Mais au moment où ils avaient partagé leurs premières étreintes, il pensait cet amour interdit, éphémère. Il pensait ne jamais pouvoir goûter un tel bonheur… et encore moins que ce dernier puisse se prolonger.

Que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Il ne le savait pas. Il ne voyait aucune échappatoire, aucune possibilité.

Son père n'accepterait jamais qu'il n'épouse pas quelqu'un qu'il aurait choisi pour lui, pour la société, qui permettrait de faire fructifier cette dernière, de l'amener à un plus haut niveau encore.

Le bonheur de son fils ? Le bonheur de son fils était _lié_ à cette société, et il ne devait pas en être autrement.

Il aurait jeté tous ses tableaux au feu sans aucune hésitation, s'il avait su pour _Chat Noir_.

Pourquoi en serait-il différemment pour sa précieuse Lady ?

Il voulait repartir.

Il voulait retourner dans l'atelier, retourner auprès d'elle. Traverser cette épreuve – ce bonheur – avec elle. Goûter à la joie à ses côtés, la découvrir, découvrir ce nouvel être qu'ils avaient créé à deux.

Mais sans sa famille, serait-il seulement capable de subvenir à leurs besoins de façon efficace ? Et puis… elle serait probablement obligée d'abandonner ses rêves pour ça.

Si son rêve à lui devait être sacrifié, il ne voulait pas qu'il en soit de même pour elle.

Il ne voulait pas que…

« Félix. »

Le blond sursauta violemment, tournant la tête en direction du balcon.

Adossé contre la porte-fenêtre, son cousin l'observait. Que…

« Adrien. Je t'ai déjà demandé mille fois de ne _pas _faire ça. Tu finiras par te rompre le cou ! »

_Ça_ étant cette mauvaise habitude que le plus jeune avait d'escalader la façade pour passer de sa chambre à la sienne sans aucun problème. Une habitude qui donnait des sueurs froides à Félix depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Son ancien modèle haussa les épaules.

« Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, puisque tu te terres ici sans laisser personne t'approcher.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il y avait une _raison _pour ça ?

\- Oh, bien sûr. Mais pas une valable. »

Un autre jour, Félix se serait offusqué.

Aujourd'hui, il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force. D'une main lasse, il essaya de chasser son cousin. Ce dernier se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Tu me prends pour un domestique, là, Félix ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, Adrien. S'il te plait.

\- C'est dommage, parce que c'est justement aujourd'hui qu'il faut que tu réagisses, Fé.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie ? »

En quelques pas, le plus jeune s'était planté devant son vis-à-vis, les mains sur les hanches.

« Alors tu risques de perdre tout ce qui importera jamais dans ta vie.

\- Que… mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! _C'est déjà fait !_ Tu l'as entendue comme moi, non ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai entendue…

\- Tu vois !

\- … Et je la connais, aussi. »

Félix haussa un sourcil à son tour, intrigué.

Adrien se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis ami avec Marinette depuis des années, Fé. Elle choisira toujours de protéger les autres avant elle. Elle a fait un choix, pour vous protéger, tous les deux.

\- … Tous les deux ?

\- Le bébé. Et toi. »

C'eut le mérite de faire taire le plus vieux.

Quelques secondes seulement.

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens ?! Comment espère-t-elle se débrouiller sans… ?

\- Elle y arrivera. Elle y arrive toujours, tu sais. Elle est très futée, et incroyablement persévérante.

\- Oui, ça, j'avais cru remarquer… Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire, alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Réagir, peut-être ?! »

Il fut surpris, un instant, par la virulence de ses mots.

« Tu viens de me dire qu'elle avait pris sa décision ! C'est ma responsabilité de la respecter, non ?

\- Non ! Bon sang, Félix, pas quand il s'agit de la pire décision de sa vie !

\- Je comprends de moins en moins…

\- Raaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiot, pour un génie, parfois !

\- Je te remercie. »

Adrien l'ignora, commençant à faire les cent pas au milieu de la pièce.

« Elle a pris la décision la plus rationnelle _pour te protéger_, Félix ! Elle ne voulait pas t'enlever ton futur ! Mais en faisant ça elle a dû renoncer à toi, est-ce que tu comprends ça ?!

\- Bien sûr que je le comprends. Mais elle a aussi compris, elle, que je ne pouvais refuser à Père ce qu'il…

\- _Bien sûr _que tu peux refuser sombre idiot ! »

La tirade s'était terminée sur un cri.

En trois pas, Adrien avait à nouveau traversé la chambre, pour cette fois-ci attraper son cousin, toujours assis, par les épaules. Il le secoua furieusement, espérant sans doute faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans sa cervelle par la même occasion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Félix ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ ?

\- Je…

\- Et ne me réponds pas 'devenir le prochain patron de la société', parce qu'on sait tous les deux très bien que si ça avait été le cas, tu ne serais jamais devenu Chat Noir !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, alors ? Que j'aimerais finir ma vie entouré de tableaux et de peinture, avec ma Lady et nos enfants à mes côtés ? Vivre dans un tout petit studio, tant que ça me permet d'être près d'elle ? Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, comme dans ces stupides livres à l'eau de rose ? »

Adrien le jugea d'un regard critique.

« Oui. Si c'est la vérité, alors oui. Je veux que tu me le dises.

\- À quoi bon ? Je ne suis qu'un oiseau enfermé dans une cage dorée. Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici, tout ça ne rime à rien.

\- Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne _veux_ pas ?

\- Ta question est stupide.

\- Non, Félix. C'est toi qui l'es. Tu as passé tant de temps à te lamenter sur ces fichus barreaux… As-tu seulement un jour tenté d'observer la porte ? De voir si cette dernière était vraiment verrouillée ? »

Un lourd silence plana dans la pièce, tandis que les rouages du cerveau de Félix tournaient à plein régime.

Finalement, dans un presque-murmure, il osa une question.

« Que signifie cette métaphore, Adrien ?

\- Félix. Ton père a décidé de ta vie pour toi. Mais il s'agit de _ta_ vie. C'est toi qui peux en faire ce qui compte vraiment. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui demander son avis. Et tu sais très bien que quoi que tu fasses… je serai là. Toujours.

\- Mais… »

Un regard noir lui fit refermer la bouche dans un claquement de mâchoires.

Finalement, au bout d'un interminable moment, il soupira.

Osa un regard en direction de son voisin.

Et une inspiration.

« Que… qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Va la retrouver, idiot. Et fais vite. »

La porte fit un bruit sourd lorsqu'elle claqua contre le mur, laissant Adrien seul dans l'immense chambre vide de son cousin.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. On allait peut-être quand même pouvoir en faire quelque chose, de celui-là.

**.oOo.**

Assise sur sa chaise pliable, une couverture sur les genoux, Marinette observait les nuages de l'après-midi qui flottaient paisiblement dans le ciel au-dessus d'elle. Sa mère l'avait envoyée là pour se reposer, après les événements de la matinée.

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir Félix débarquer dans la petite boulangerie. Bon, traîné par Adrien, certes – mais quand même. Ç'avait été un grand choc. Et voir Alya leur courir après encore plus…

Elle espérait juste que tout ça ne mènerait pas à un désastre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Pas après tous les sacr—

« Ma Lady ? »

Marinette manqua de s'écrouler de sa chaise après le bond qu'elle fit. Une main pressée sur sa poitrine pour essayer de calmer son cœur battant, elle jeta un regard en direction de la voix – qu'elle avait malgré elle _reconnue_.

Agrippé à un petit parapet derrière elle, les mains visiblement tremblantes et le teint pâle, se trouvait _Félix_.

« Mais… Que… Qu'est-ce que tu… Que fais-tu ici ?! »

Un coup d'œil – puis son regard gris revint s'attacher au sol sous ses pieds. Il n'avait pas l'air très… très à l'aise.

Dans un grognement, Marinette quitta sa chaise pour venir se planter devant lui et lui tendre une main. Il accepta cette dernière avec hésitation, et mit une bonne minute avant de parvenir à descendre de son perchoir. Le temps de remettre ses habits en place, et il se redressa enfin dans toute sa prestance.

Enfin. Ce qui en restait, après la scène qu'elle venait de voir. Sourcils froncés, elle posa les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu comptes répondre à ma question un jour ? Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne plus revenir ?!

\- Pour être précis, tu m'as dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on ne se revoie plus.

\- Chat. »

Un soupir, et le dénommé Chat passa sa main dans ses cheveux en une vaine tentative de les lisser à nouveau.

« Je… Je pense qu'il était important qu'on reprenne cette conversation.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Elle était close.

\- Je n'avais pas tous les éléments. Maintenant, je les ai.

\- Et ça explique l'escalade sur les toits… ? Comment t'as bien pu faire ça, d'ailleurs ?

\- J'ai reçu un peu d'aide. Et je préférais… T'en parler seul à seul, d'abord. Quelque chose me dit que tes parents ne seraient actuellement pas ravis de me voir, non ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner tort.

Poussant un soupir, elle retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle avait quittée peu de temps auparavant. Chat – Félix – s'appuya sur le petit muret pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Un long silence s'installa, qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait vraiment vouloir briser. Elle mourait d'envie de s'approcher plus, de réduire cette distance qui les séparait.

_Mais elle ne pouvait pas._ Pas avec ce qui flottait entre eux – pas avec cette décision qu'elle avait été forcée de prendre. C'était trop dur.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit lever la tête.

« Alors tu…

\- Oui.

\- De moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu… tu en es sûre ?

\- De—C'est quoi cette question ? Pour _quel genre_ de fille tu me prends, exactement, là ?! »

Le blond leva précipitamment les mains.

« Non, pardon ! Je… J'ai mal formulé ma question. Tu es sûre… de l'être ?

\- Oh. Je… Plutôt, oui. Un médecin l'a confirmé.

\- Je… Je vois. »

C'était une mauvaise idée.

Une très, très mauvaise idée.

Elle en était sûre, certaine, catégoriquement convaincue. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Qu'elle fuie. Qu'elle repasse par la trappe, se barricade, fasse tout pour éviter ce regard gris, cette voix douce et ce…

« Marinette… »

Le mot lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le cœur.

Il ne l'avait jamais appelée par son _prénom_.

Ni parlé avec autant de douceur.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle se força à lever les yeux pour croiser son regard gris.

« Je ne… Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare.

\- On ne peut pas toujours faire ce qu'on _veut_ dans la vie, Chat. Regarde-moi.

\- C'est ce que je fais, ma Lady. Et… Et tout ce que je vois ne fait que me conforter dans cette idée. Je ne veux pas. Je ne _peux pas_ vivre sans toi. Je t'en prie.

\- On n'a pourtant pas d'autre choix.

\- Et pourquoi ? »

La question avait été lancée avec défi – et un autre sentiment, que Marinette avait appris à reconnaître pour l'avoir trop souvent ressenti.

De l'espoir.

Un espoir qu'elle allait devoir piétiner.

« Mais enfin, regarde-nous ! Je ne suis qu'une modeste fille de boulanger avec beaucoup trop de rêves et pas assez de moyens pour les réaliser. Et toi ? Tu es le fils d'un des hommes les plus connus de Paris, qui va bientôt devoir prendre la tête de cette dernière. Nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde, Félix. Ne le vois-tu pas ? »

Un frisson parcourut son interlocuteur lorsqu'elle prononça son nom.

Quelque part, cela lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à….

« Non. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Non ?

\- Non, je ne vois pas ça.

\- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vois, au juste ?

\- Je vois un Chat. Un misérable Chat Noir, et sa Lady, dont il est tombé fou amoureux. Si nous avons pu nous rencontrer, nous… nous aimer, Lady, alors n'est-ce pas que c'est, quelque part peut-être, juste un peu, possible ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, au juste, là… ?

\- Que je n'ai pas envie d'être Félix. Pas avec toi. Les seules fois où je me sens vraiment moi, c'est lorsque je suis Chat. Lorsque je suis avec toi. Je ne veux pas renoncer à cette vie-là. »

Marinette en resta bouche bée.

Chat n'avait jamais été prompt à lui faire de grandes déclarations d'amour, même dans l'atelier. Elle avait senti la force des émotions qu'il ressentait pour elle… mais ne pensait pas qu'un jour il pourrait…

Elle secoua la tête, s'interdisant d'y croire.

« Ça ne change rien, Chat.

\- Encore une fois, pourquoi ?

\- Mais enfin, comment voudrais-tu qu'on vive ? D'amour et d'eau fraîche ?

\- J'ai essayé, malheureusement, ce n'est pas très convaincant.

\- Tu vois ! Je ne viens pas d'une famille aisée. Je sais que ta famille ne voudra jamais de moi.

\- Ma famille importe peu, ma Lady. Ou plutôt, seule une partie de cette dernière importe, et je sais que j'ai déjà son soutien.

\- De quoi…

\- Adrien. Il m'a dit qu'il serait là pour moi – pour nous. Et je le crois.

\- Et… pour le reste ? »

L'espoir commençait à battre dans sa poitrine.

Tout cela devenait de plus en plus dangereux.

« Pour le reste, on se débrouillera. Je continuerai à vendre mes toiles à Plagg. Et si ça ne marche plus, je me trouverai un travail. Tu continueras à dessiner, et je suis sûr que tu finiras par trouver, toi aussi, quelqu'un pour t'aider. Mais je resterai à tes côtés, ma Lady. Marinette. Parce que c'est ici que je veux me trouver. »

Il attrapa doucement une de ses mains, entrecroisant leurs doigts pour mieux la souder à la sienne.

« Je veux être à tes côtés. C'est ici que j'ai envie de construire ma vie. »

Son regard gris se planta dans le bleu de ses yeux, brillant d'espoir, d'angoisse, mais surtout d'une infinie tendresse.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure quand il posa sa dernière question.

« Et toi ? »

Elle craignit un instant de se briser sur place.

De se morceler, pièce après pièce, tant tout ce qu'elle ressentait ne semblait plus vouloir rester ainsi, contenu au fond d'elle.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras, ses yeux brillant déjà de larmes trop longtemps retenues, prêtes à être séchées par le seul qui pouvait y arriver.

**.oOo.**

« Papa ! Papa, c'est quoi ces fleurs-là ?

\- Des lilas, mon trésor. »

Un sourire ourla les lèvres de Marinette, tandis qu'elle dévorait des yeux la petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus juchée sur les épaules de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cette dernière observait les alentours de toutes ses forces, se baignant dans chaque détail, posant mille questions sans même penser à respirer entre chacune d'entre elle.

Et Félix.

Félix, toujours patient avec elle, qui répondait autant qu'il le pouvait, ne grognant même pas lorsqu'elle ébouriffait ses cheveux de ses petites mains en s'accrochant ou se penchant pour mieux voir.

Un pouffement échappa à la jeune femme – qui gagna ainsi un coup d'œil vaguement irrité. Mais elle savait bien qu'il n'en était rien. Depuis le temps, elle avait appris à décoder les regards de Félix. Et elle savait ce que celui-là voulait vraiment dire.

Comme tous les autres.

Glissant sa main dans la sienne, elle le laissa entrecroiser leurs doigts, goûtant avec délice à la fraîcheur de la bague en argent qui ornait son annulaire gauche.

Trois ans, déjà.

Trois ans qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur ce balcon, pour ensuite descendre à la rencontre des parents de la jeune fille.

Trois ans depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de faire un pied-de-nez au destin.

Trois ans depuis que Félix avait quitté sa famille pour démasquer l'identité du Chat Noir.

Trois ans depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler dans l'industrie de la mode comme styliste, ne s'accordant du repos qu'à la fin de sa grossesse et pendant les premiers mois de sa nouvelle vie.

Trois ans depuis la naissance d'Emma, aussi. À quelques mois près.

Trois ans depuis sa demande en mariage – et le presque hurlement qui avait répondu _oui_.

Trois ans depuis tous ces changements, pour le meilleur – et rien que le meilleur.

Trois ans.

Trois ans de bonheur.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

Et lui non plus.

D'un pas leste, Félix se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait au lieu de leur première rencontre. Les marches furent un peu dures à gravir pour elle – elle en était quand même à son septième mois. Mais elle les endura avec plaisir, consciente de ce qui les attendait en haut.

Le petit atelier n'avait jamais été reloué.

Caprice de Félix, il avait demandé à le conserver, et Plagg – ce cher Plagg – s'était arrangé pour que ce soit le cas. Ç'avait été leur cadeau de mariage.

Ils y revenaient souvent, passer du temps en amoureux lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, ou quand Marinette acceptait, comme autrefois, de poser à nouveau pour lui.

Sur l'établi, nombre de couleurs, de pinceaux et d'autres objets de dessin étaient étalés.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas ce sur quoi Emma porta son attention, lorsqu'elle le regarda.

Posant sa tête sur celle de son père, elle demanda d'une petite voix :

« Papa ? C'est quoi ça ? »

Le regard gris de Félix s'adoucit en comprenant de quoi elle parlait.

« Ce sont des masques, ma chérie.

\- Des masques ?

\- Oui. Ça permet de cacher aux autres qui on est, pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu ta maman. Ici même.

\- … Ici ?

\- Oui, ma chérie, intervint Marinette. Ici. »

Un petit instant de silence, avant qu'une autre question ne pointe le bout de son nez.

« Avec les masques ?

\- Oui, trésor.

\- Mais pourquoi ? »

Un rire commun s'échappa des deux adultes, qui échangèrent un regard tendre, traversés par mille souvenirs qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

« Parce que, répondit doucement Félix, parfois, l'amour apparaît déguisé, et bien caché.

\- Oui, enchaîna celle qu'il aimait. Et il faut apprendre à le démasquer. »

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Bon sang, vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à la fin ! Bravo à vous, vous avez toute ma reconnaissance éternelle pour avoir lu tout ça. Et j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire :3 N'oublie pas la review, ça nourrit l'auteur. A bientôt j'espère ! _


End file.
